Sakura Majikku Mission Hogwarts
by BlackAngel of Paris
Summary: Sakura accepts a mission in a foreign world to protect a boy and all others in a castle. She was sent alone, but Tsunade sends a sencond operative to be with her.Also how will Hogwarts react to a ninja being their guard. Narutoxhogwarts crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

It was quiet and peaceful in Konohagakure as the citizens started to wake to start a new day. Apart from in the Hokage's office where instead of the usual shouting there was instead a high picthed squealing…

--

"Sakura!! I am so proud of you. You made it even before your teamates which is saying a lot." Said Tsunade, while hugging her apprentice tightly.

Tsunade was in her office along with Shizune, the par of them were congratulaing Sakura on her success. They were celebrating by drinking sake or at least Tsunae was.

"Thank you shisou. I never would had been able to able if you and Shizune hadn't referenced me" said Sakura in thanks.

Sakura Haruno was 18 , the best medic nin in Konohagakure, the Hokage's apprentice and a member of the legendary team 7. Team 7 was now back to the original members along with Sai. Sasuke Uchiha had returned to Konohagakure when he was 16 after having defeated his brother in battle. After many hours of community service and D-rank missions, he was finally allowed to join his old teammates. Naruto , Sasuke and hersef had become Jounin when they were all 17. The boys were training hard to become ANBU. Sakura had been away from Konohagakure for a week. She was anxious to see her friends and teamates again, and her boyfriend. She and Sasuke had started dating after the Jounin exams, and had been together for nearly a year now.

"Sakura all of your friends are out in the Cherry Blossom field, they were all going to have breakfast there and then train together, since they all have a day off at the moment." Said Shizune, knowing what Sakura was thinking.

Sakura smiled at Shizune and got up to leave, but Tsunade stopped her.

"Wait let me heal the skin around it, that way it you won't have to hide it for two weeks." Said Tsunade as she let her healing chakra run through Sakura's right arm.

When she had finished Sakura gave her a grateful smile before leaving her office, the ANBU tattoo proudly displayed on her arm.

After she had left Shizune turned to Tsunade and said:

"Who would have thought she would become ANBU before her teammates?"

Tsunade smirked: "Too many people underestimate her, and she always holds back against everyone when she trains. She could very well be the strongest of them."

--

Sakura walked slowly down the path that lead to the Cherry Bossom field, she could sense the chakra of all her friends. Hoping to surprise them, since none of them knew when she was due back, Sakura quickly hid her chakra and snuck quietly to the edge of the field where she could see them, but they couldn't see her. What she saw made her go stone cold.

Tenten was sitting with Hinata chatting away together and drinking tea, while behind them Naruto was doing a challenge against Lee. Shino and Kiba wer lying on the ground just watching everyone else. Neji was leaning against one of the trees waching Naruto and Lee, although his gaze strayed to Tenten frequently. Shikamaru was cloud gazing with his girlfriend Temari who was apparently visiting. However what shocked her was seeing her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha sitting back against a tree with her supposed best friend Yamanaka Ino between his legs, and in a heated lip lock with her.

Masking her hurt she strained her ears to listen to what they were saying.

--

Ino pulled her lips away from Sasuke's and smiled. He smirked back at her. She pouted at him.

"Sasuke-kun? When are you going to stop seeing Sakura, I mean you've been seeing and visiting me for the past 10 months, yet you still go out with her." Whined Ino.

"Soon Ino, soon" was his answer.

"You say that every time Sasuke-kun, I mean we all know and the whole village knows that you are seeing both of us, only Sakura doesn't know. No of us can be bothered to tell her, I mean why should we, she's so naïve not to mention weak. I bet I could beat her any day." Said Ino while pouting in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke was about to answer when Shikamaru called over to her:

"Ino have you seen Chouji? He's not here yet."

"No I haven't" she answered , before turning to Hinata. "Hinata could you please use your Byakugan to scan the area for Chouji?"

Hinata merely nodded and activated her Byakugan. She started to scan the area, but suddenly she froze and dropped the cup of tea she was holding causing everyone's attention to shift to her.

"Hinata-sama whats wrong?" asked Neji concerned for his cousin.

Two words slipped through her lips, barely a whisper, but all there heard, and the words she said were enough to send Sasuke and Naruto running in the direction she was looking in.

"Sakura-san…."

--

Sakura pumped as much Chakra into her feet as possible, she had fled the minute Hinata had uttered her name.

She could sense two chakras behind her, she didn't need to guess who they were. She knew.

Sakura ran straight towards the Hokage building, up the wall and sped through a window and hid her chakra, and waited for her teamates to run past.

--

'If I ever meet the person who invented paperwork they are going to die a gruesome and slow death. ' thought Tsunade grimly as she worked through the pile of mail on her desk.

She was about to open a letter when an amzing red bird flew into her office via the window and landed directly on her desk. The bird in question stuck out its leg at Tsunade. Looking down she saw a message attached to the bord's leg. She carefully removed it, the minute she did the bird took off and flew out the widow again.

Shaking her heasd at the bizarre event, Tsunade turned her attention to the message which was clearly addressed to her. She didn't recognize the seal on th message, but shrugged, and opened it. Siting back in her chair she started to read.

' _To the Hokage of Konohagakure_

_I apologize for the lack of notice, but the need for your services was a last minute decision. We select few in the wizarding community know of the hidden villages, and of your skills. Which brings me to my proposition._

_My requestis that you would allow me to employ one of your most skilled operatives to aid me in a protection mission. A boy in my world is a pupil at my school and this year is faced by a great danger. I wish for one of your ninjas to act as a guard to my school and to the boy. If you accept I am willing to pay any sum you state. The employment would be for a whle year. I leave it up to you to decided the number of operatives to be sent._

_If you accept my offer, please just write the words I accept on the bottom of this letter and it will transform into a portkey. Just have your operative touch the transformed letter and they will be transported directly to our world straight away. If you could please answer quickly it would be much appreciated since the new term starts tommorow._

_Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry."_

Tsunade reread the letter carefully, but before she could contemplate it further a pink blur flew in her window and hid beneath the sill. Raising her eyebrow she looked at the intruder and waited for an explanation.

--

Sakura let out a heavy sigh when she felt Sasuke's and Naruto's chakra race past, looking up, her eyes met Tsunade's which were clearly asking what was going on.

Sakura tried to speak, but at the sight of the woman who had looked after her since her parents death she burst into tears.

Tsunade's eyes widdened as she saw her apprentice burst into tears. Within seconds she was at her side and had her in her arms.

"Sakura? What's wrong? " asked Tsunade, it took at lot to make her apprentice cry, she wasn't weak. The proof she made ANBU before anyone from her generation.

Sakura took a deep breath and started to explain what had happened to Tsunade.

--

Tsuande, was furious, no she was livid, she was ready to go kill the Uchiha. However Sakura had asked her not to, so she was pacing her office waiting for Sakura to come up with a decision.

"Tsunade-sama do you have any long term missions available please? I need to leave. I need to get away and think." Asked Sakura in a small voice.

Tsunade stopped pacing and looked at her student.

"Are you sure Sakura?"

"Yes I am sure, if I stay here they will all beg me to forgive them, and I do not want to have that at the moment."

The Hokage looked for a good moment at her student before heaving a sigh, stomping over to her desk, grabbing a letter which she promptly thrust towards Sakura.

Sakura read the letter once then looked at Tsunade with a puzzled expression.

"Wizards? I thought they were only legend?"

"No they are as real as you or me, but our communities don't have much contact with the other. Sakura this is the longest mission I have and due to the importance its been classed as a S-class mission. Do you accept?"

"Yes Hokage-sama I accept."

Tsunade nodded and took the letter back from Sakura and promptly wrote: 'I accept' on the bottom of it. The letter started to glow and turned into a broken plate.

Tsunade sent Shizune to Sakura's house to fetch supplies Sakura may need for the mission. Sakura wrote messages to all of her so called friends, and one to Sasuke. No letter was left for Ino.

The ones given to all her friends held the same message:

"_If you were my friends, you would have told me. Sakura Haruno_"

The one to Sasuke was simple and to the point:

"_We are over, Uchiha. Goodbye_."

Once the letters were written, and Sakura had all her things packed and ready to go she turned to face Shizune and Tsunade.

Giving a hug to Shizune and promising to write, she said goodbye to her. Shizune left the room in order to give Tsunade and Sakura some privacy.

"You got everything Sakura?" asked Tsunade.

"I think so…….. OH wait, Tsunade when Kakashi sensei gets back from his mission, if he asks about me just tell him the truth, and that I will miss him."

"Of course I will, don't worry. I wish you a safe journey, all you have to do is touch the plate with your finger but don't let go."

Sakura gave Tsunade one last hug before hoisting her bag on her shoulder, and putting a slim finger on the broken plate, and then she disappeared in a flash of light.

Tsunade looked at the spot where her apprentice was stand in a second ago and wished her luck. Taking a big breath she ordered some messengers to deliver the letters Sakura had left. The new generation of Jounin would regret their choices fro a long time to come.

Sighing Tsunade turned and groaned at the huge pile of paperwork that still had to be done.

--

A long way away from home, Sakura Haruno crashed to the floor in an undignified lump, in a circular room which had a lot of pictures on the walls.

Sakura looked up and was met by a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear, I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

First Chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Please excuse any errors it's been a while since I've read and Naruto so I may get some spelling wrong. This is probably going to be an M rated fic but the lemon is going to be a separate chapter so it will be easy to skip for those who don't want to read that. The pairing is probably going to be Sakura X Kakashi, but I'm not 100 sure yet. Anyways thank you for reading, please review.

(Majikku magic)


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Last time:

A long way away from home, Sakura Haruno crashed to the floor in an undignified lump, in a circular room which had a lot of pictures on the walls.

Sakura looked up and was met by a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear, I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura picked herself off the floor and bowed to the man who was employing her. The man in question merely smiled and gestured for her to take a seat.

Sakura sat down and relaxed slightly, the man in front of her had no intent to harm radiating from him.

"Well my dear, I am very pleased you could come on such short notice. I am Albus Dumbledore. Now please tell me more about yourself."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak when the man spoke again.

"Ah hold on, I need to cast a translation spell, which will allow you to understand English and speak our language. At the moment the spell I am using is translating everything I say into your language for you to understand. Do you allow me to cast this spell on you?"

Sakura nodded slowly, and braced herself. Dumbledore said a few words under his breath and Sakura felt a warm sensation spread through her.

When she opened her eyes, she looked at the headmaster of the school, and saw he was waiting for her to speak. And she did in flawless English.

" My name is Sakura Haruno, member of the ANBU of Konohagakure. I was chosen by the Hokage to complete this mission."

"ANBU? Could you explain that for me, I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with the term." Dumbledore asked with a smile.

" In our world there are four different ranks. Genin, Chunin, Jounin and ANBU. Genin is the lowest rank whereas ANBU is the highest. Only the strongest and the elite make it to the ANBU. You can also become a Kage, which is the name given to the leader of the villages. ANBU stands for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai which in english means Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. We passs exxams to gain each rank."

Dumbledore was shocked, this young woman in front of him couldn't be more than 17, yet she was saying that she was a member of an elite fighting force.

"Excuse me my dear, out of curiousity how old are you?"

"I am 18 years old, Dumbledore-san. I know I look young, but I have seen enough to be an elder many times over. Now could you please tell me about this boy I have to keep a close eye on?" asked Sakura.

Dumbledore smiled at the young woman in front of him,

"His name is Harry Potter….." started Dumbledore as he proceeded to tell Sakura all about Harry's previous adventures and the threat that was Voldemort.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Harry, Harry wake up."

Harry Potter grumbled and blinked at the blinding light as he opened his eyes to see one of his best friends Hermione Granger smiling down at him. His other best friend was asleep against the window of their compartment.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon." Said Hermione before she went to awaken Ron.

Harry looked out of the window at the passing countryside, and gave a sigh of relief. He hadn't been expelled from Hogwarts and was returning with his frineds to his fifht year.

A crash disturbed his thoughts as he turned to see Ron on the floor and a breathless Dean Thomas in the door.

"You guys listen to this! Apparently Dumbledore has hired a professional guard to protect us all in Hogwarts." With that he promptly left only to barge into the next compartment blurting out the same news.

The trio stared at the door for a second, before Hermione spoke.

"A guard for Hogwarts?"

"Maybe he's taking precations against You Know Who." Said Ron shrugging his shoulders.

"How could one guard stand up to Voldemort and his death eaters. That's impossible. I bet Dumbledore's just trying to put up a sense of security." Said Harry.

"I wonder what he'll be like. I bet he'll be big and bulky and was an auror in the past." Exclaimed Ron.

"It could be a woman Ron" pointed out Hermione.

"A female guard Hermione against You Know Who? As if it's got to be a bloke." Said Ron.

A this point Harry winced knowing that once again Ron hadn't thought before he spoke and had offended Hermione, and started yet another argument between the two of them. 'Why couldn't they just kiss and make up', thought Harry as he tuned out the argument and just watched as the train got closer and closer to Hogwarts.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura was actually impressed with what the Potter boy had achieved over his years of being at this school. She also agreed with Dumbledore, the boy very well might need protection seeing as he had, as Dumbledore put it, a knack at getting into trouble.

Sakura was telling Dumbledore a bit about life in Konohagakure when the castle doors opened and numerous different chakras entered the castle.

"The students are starting to arrive. If you would wait until I announce you to enter, that would be helpful. You may enter any way you want." Stated Dumbeldore as he rose to leave.

Sakura nodded, and once he left she quickly changed into her ANBU uniform. Only to realise Shizune had forgotten to pack the standard shoes, and instead had packed a pair of dangerous looking high heel boots. Sakura thought for a second, then grabbed the boots and put them on. Pausing only to strap her katana to her back and to put her mask on, Sakura strode out of Dumbledore's office and made her way to the entrance hall. She was going to give these kids an entrance they would never forget.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

The great hall was alive with many voices of everyone catching up .

Harry was just sitting at the Gryffindor table watching everything around him. Ron and Hermione were still arguing. Harry let his gaze stray to the teachers table, with displeasure he noticed Snape was still there, and to his dismay Hagrid was missing. Continuing down the table he saw a new teacher dressed it the most revolting pink outfit he had ever seen in his life.

Ron stopped bickering for a second and followed followed his gaze. "Hey, she must be new DADA teacher. Blimey…she doesn't look like much."

Hermione immediately reprimanded him. "Don't judge people before you get to know them Ron! Honestly!"

Harry rolled his eyes as his two friends started arguing again, and then looked at the teacher's table again to see that Dumbledore had arrived. With his arrival, Professor McGonagall started the sorting ceremony.

Once the sorting ceremony had finished, Dumbledore stood up, and his voice echoed to all corners of the Hall. He gave his normal welcoming speech, warned everyone to stay away from the Forbidden Forest, passed on the usual message from Mr. Filch, and then, gave a speech about the return of Voldemort.

The woman dressed in pink looked furious with Dumbledore, and then stood and gave a very boring speech which informed everyone of her opinion. Once the hideous woman had finished, Dumbledore took over once more.

"Now one more thing before I allow you all to fill you stomachs, please give a warm welcome to a new addition of staff that will stay with us for this year. This Person had come a long way to be here and to take the job of guarding you and all our beloved school . Please welcome Sakura Haruno ANBU Kuonichi of Konohagakure!"

Silence reigned in the hall as everyone tried to see the so called guard. There was no one. Harry looked towards Dumbledore, Dumbledore was smiling and had his gaze fixed on the Great Halls doors.

Harry turned his head back to the doors, and looked for a sign of a person. Seeing nothing he was about to turn away when a flash of pink caught his eye.

Small pink petals were appearing out of thin air and had started swirling in a spiral. The amount of petal grew until there was a cylinder shaped cloud of petals that were still swirling.

By now everyone's attention was fixated on the petals. Slowly the petals started to lift from the ground upwards. As the petals disappeared a person was revealed. Once all the petals had cleared, there were many sharp intakes of breaths, and gasps throughout the great hall.

This person was like nothing Harry had ever seen before. The person before him was a woman, a very fit woman. She wore a skin tight black strap top with a pair of formfitting black trousers. On her feet she wore needle point Black High Heel boots which held snugly to her legs. She wore a belt made up of small pouches, along with a bandage around her left leg. She wore white armour, which was made up of two arm guards, two shin guards, and a chest plate and back plate. On each of her arms were black gloves which stretched up pat her elbows but stopped before reaching her shoulders, leaving a small area of skin uncovered. In that small area of skin on her right arm was a black tattoo. The woman also wore a mask which had been painted to look like a feline Harry guessed, although it was weird that the whiskers were pink. What was even more surprising was that the woman had waist long light pink hair.

The woman looked ahead at Dumbledore for a few seconds before walking forward towards the teachers table. Every set of eyes in the room followed her. As she passed Harry he saw se had something strapped to her back, hen he looked closer he realised it was a sword. There was something about this woman that radiated power, something about her intimidated him. Harry and the rest of the school were sufficed to say shocked at the appearance of the guard.

The guard greeted Dumbledore with a slight bow and then went and sat down in an empty seat next to professor Snape. When she was seated, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food arrived. Everyone broke out of the daze they were in and started to eat, however everyone's conversation was about the pink haired guard.

Sakura smirked under her mask as she heard all the students break out into chatter about her, they obviously though she couldn't hear them. Her eyes immediately found the boy from the picture Dumbledore had shown her. Evidently the boy had a higher level of Chakra than most students, but n where hear the amount needed to be a Genin.

Sakura mused silently to herself: 'This is going to be an interesting year.'

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Two months later in Konohagakure.

Tsunade was working through some official documents when Shizune knocked sheepishly at her door.

"Yes?"

"Ummm Tsunade sama there is someone to see you, and he refuses to leave until he can."

"If its Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki or any of that lot come to ask me where Sakura is again, tell them they better leave or god help me I will punch they all the way to sound and back."

"Its not , its Hatake Kakashi, he's very adamant on talking to you"

Tsuande sighed 'He was bound to turn up asking questions soon enough.'

"Very well let him in"

Tsunade put down what she was doing as the famous Copy nin entered her office.

"Kakashi What do you want? Another mission you only got back from a 5 month long one last week." Asked Tsunade.

"What happened with Sakura are all the others while I was gone?" asked Kakashi. His visible eye glaring at her.

"Kakashi, she's on a mission I told you."

"I meant what happened between her and the other. She breaks up with Sasuke and cuts off all her friendships with everyone else and leaves on a year long mission the very same day. There is something wrong, something happened and I want to know what."

Tsunade sighed and looked at Kakashi.

"Make yourself comfortable. This is going to take a while."

With that she started to tell Kakashi about everything which had happened prior to Sakura's departure.

When Tsunade had finished, she could pratically feel the anger rolling off him. Sighing she waited for him to say something.

"You let her go on this mission alone?!"

"Kakashi she's ANBU now, she can handle it. Besides almost all of those she cut off come here once a week begging me to let them join Sakura." Said Tsunade as her expression darkened thinking of the many times she had thrown them all out of her office.

"Tsunade-sama, I have a request……" asked Kakashi.

Tsunade's eyes widened, his tone of voice was not encouraging, and she had an idea of what he was going to ask. The problem was she wasn't sure what her answer would be…..

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Chapter 2 finished. Hope you all enjoy. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3

Last time:

"You let her go on this mission alone?!"

"Kakashi she's ANBU now, she can handle it. Besides almost all of those she cut off come here once a week begging me to let them join Sakura." Said Tsunade as her expression darkened thinking of the many times she had thrown them all out of her office.

"Tsunade-sama, I have a request……" asked Kakashi.

Tsunade's eyes widened, his tone of voice was not encouraging, and she had an idea of what he was going to ask. The problem was she wasn't sure what her answer would be…..

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura sat panting heavily on the edge of the lake it was getting colder now. Halloween had just passed, it was a noisy event. As usual it was early in the morning about 7 am, she had been up since 4, Sakura had just spent 3 hours training by fighting clones of herself. Sakura had however been slipping into a deep depression over the last month, and it was starting to take its toll on her training.

Deciding she best get in the Great hall before the rush, she got up and made her way to her place at the teachers table. She absently noticed that there was an empty seat next to her today, whereas usually no one sat there at all. Sakura also noted that almost all the students were present, and Dumbledore was standing at the podium. Sakura frowned under her mask, she had a bad feeling about this.

Before she could dwell on it more an owl dropped something onto the table before her. It was a scroll, Sakura picked it up and upon seeing it addressed to her, she opened it. Her eyes widened at the words written there.

'_Sorry Sakura, couldn't do anything about it if I wanted some peace. Talk to him. He can help. Also don't kill him….please we need him and you back in one piece……_

_ Tsunade.'_

Sakura's eyes widened, '_him? She wouldn't dare send any of them, but then who…_'thought Sakura. Dumbledore cleared his throat distracting Sakura from her inner musing.

"Students, as you all know we have one guard already at our school, but now I would like to introduce our second guard Kakashi Hatake."

Sakura shot out of her seat as her ex-sensei appeared in his ANBU uniform, but without the ANBU mask.

Sakura was out of her seat in a flash and was stomping towards Kakashi as she growled loud enough to cause the whole great hall to fall into silence.

"HATAKE KAKASHI, EXPLAIN NOW."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Harry and Ron were talking about the detention Umbridge had given him, when Dumbledore started his speech.

The pair listened to Dumbledore, when suddenly a silver haired man appeared out of thin air.

"What !! that's impossible, you can't apparate in Hogwarts, you simply can't its not possible." Came the shocked voice of Hermione.

Harry looked at the new guard, he wore the same outfit as the female guard apart from his tattoo was on his left arm. He wore a mask which covered his face and neck from the top of his nose down, and covering his left eye was a headband with a curious symbol on it. Not to mention the guy seemed to have gravity defying hair.

Before anyone could contemplate further there was a very dangerous sounding growl that resounded through out the Great Hall, when everyone looked to the source, they saw a dangerous Sakura stomping towards the new guard.

"Mate this doesn't look good…" whispered Ron into his ear. Harry nodded his head in agreement, "Maybe they will fight, and we will see how strong they really are." Joked Harry; not realising how accurate he was about to be.

The pair went silent when a furious and deadly sounding voice sounded in the Hall.

"HATAKE KAKASHI, EXPLAIN NOW."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura looked straight at the Copy-nin, who merely gave her an eye crinkle, which meant he was smiling at her under his mask.

"Tsunade sent me as back up." He asnswered.

"I didn't request any. Return to Konohagakure Kakashi."

"_No, sakura_" answered Kakashi in japanese.

"_Why not, I have no need for you here._" She answered back in japanese.

"_You need a friend Sakura, you need someone to be by your side, otherwise everything that is gnawing at you will hurt you even more. Tsunade sent me because she knew I could help you. You're falling into a depression._"

"_Leave Kakashi. Now or I will make you._"

"_You wouldn't dare Sakura._"

"_Don't forget Kakashi-sensei I am ANBU now, I can beat you. Now leave before I force you to._"

"Sakura enough. We need to talk about this." Replied Kakashi in English signalling he wanted the conversation. Although he had noticeably positioned his body so that he was ready at a moments notice to block and upcoming attacks.

"Wrong answer." Said Sakura. And then she charged.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Hokage-sama, why did you let Kakashi go, why not me or Sasuke or Sai." Whined Naruto.

Team 7 had somehow found out that Tsunade had given Kakashi permission to join Sakura on her mission. As a result Tsuande had Naruto, Hinata, Shikamara, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Ino and of course the Uchiha all in her office moaning and protesting against her decision.

"I agree with Naruto why send Kakashi to help Sakura, he's ANBU. You should of sent another Jounin. It's a waste of Kakashi's time having to babysit Sakura. Why even give her such a high rated mission." Said Ino loudly. Tsunade's rage grew when she saw everyone in the room nod their heads in agreement.

"Call her back Tsunade-san, if this mission calls for ANBU, Sakura is going to get herself killed." Said Sasuke.

Tsuande had had enough.

"ENOUGH !!" She yelled effectively silencing everyone in the room.

"Now listen up and listen good because I am going to say this once. Sakura Haruno is not weak. In fact she is stronger than any of you, and of the best ninjas in Konohagakure. That last week she was away, Sakura was taking the ANBU entrance exams after being refered by myself and Shizune. Sakura passed the exam with flying colours. I sent Kakashi because out of all of you, he is the only one with the right rank, and he didn't betray her."

Tsuande was about to continue, when Naruto opened his mouth.

"We never betrayed Sakura though." He said

That was the last straw for Tsuande, she errupted.

" YOU DIDN'T BETRAY HER ? YES YOU BLOODY WELL DID. ALL OF YOU. WHAT IS THE ONE THING YOU SENSEI TAUGHT YOU FIRST WHEN YOU WERE ALL GENIN? TEAMWORK, TRUST!! YOU IGNORED THAT COMPLETELY WITH SAKURA, YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS WEAK AND THEREFORE YOU SAW FIT JUST TO DO AS YOU PLEASED AND WHO CARES THE EFFECT IT HAS ON HER. SAKURA IS ANBU, SHE IS DEADLY AND STRONGER THAN ANY OF YOU COULD EVER BE. NONE OF YOU EVEN THOUGH TO TELL EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW IT WAS WRONG. AND YOU UCHIHA SAW IT FIT TO THREATEN EVERYONE IN KONHAGAKURE WITH DEATH IN ORDER TO HIDE THIS SECRET. THE ELDERS ARE FURIOUS WITH ALL OF YOU. SUCH DISHONOUR FROM OUR NINJA IS UNACCEPTABLE. THEY HAVE GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO GIVE ANY PUNISHMENT I SEE FIT. SO HERE IS YOU PUNISHMENT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU ARE HEREBY STRIPPED OF YOUR TITLES OF JOUNIN AND ARE **PERMANTLY** DEMOTED TO GENIN UNTIL SOMEONE MAKES ME CHANGE MY MIND. FURTHERMORE IF ANY OF YOU LEAVE KONOHAGAKURE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION YOU WILL IMMEDIATELY BE LABELED AS MISSING NIN, THEN HUNTED DOWN AND KILLED WITHOUT QUESTION. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT. "

They all opened their mouths to object, but faster than they could blink, Tsunade had punched then all out of her office via the window. Well at least were the window and wall used to be.

"Shizune, we need to fix another wall…." Called Tsunade to her assistant, the only answer she got was another groan.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

The Great hall watched n interest as the argument developed. They all heard her say "Wrong answer." Then she ran at the silver haired guy with her fist raised.

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he immediately cast a spell to encase Sakura and Kakashi in a huge dome, in order to protect the students.

The students and all the faculty watched in sheer amazement as her fist missed the man by a millimetre and instead hit the ground. What shocked them was that when her fist hit the ground the floor shattered into a million pieces and a huge crater formed where the girl stood.

"Bloody Hell….. that strength!" Whispered Ron is a choked tone. Harry merely nodded his head since he had seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Their attention was drawn back to the battle as they hear the clang sound as the two guards blocked the others Katana blade.

Inside the dome Kakashi and Sakura were glaring at each other.

"Sakura, stop this I don't want to hurt you."

"Really you're just like them. You'll just betray me like they all did." She screamed back in his face, before putting away her katana and charging at him with charka infused fists

Kakashi stiffened 'how can she think that, I would give my life to protect her, yet she thinks I will just betray her. God knows what is going on in that head of hers, out of the three of them, she was always the hardest to figure out what she was thinking.' Thought Kakashi.

Kakashi came back to him senses to barely avoid a punch by Sakura. 'Right that's it I've had enough, time out Sakura' thought Kakashi.

As Sakura attempted to punch him once again, Kakashi spun around to put her face to his. Using lightening speed Kakashi moved his headband to reveal the Sharingan and he immediately pushed Chakra into it.

Sakura gasped as Kakashi turned and she found herself looking straight into the Sharingan. She felt her body slump and fall forward and her mind give way as the power of the Sharingan knocked her out cold.

Kakashi bent slightly lower to the ground and caught Sakura's limp body over his shoulder, with a clang her ANBU mask fell off her face and to the floor. Hermione gasped 'she doesn't look much older than us….' She thought.

Dumbledore deemed it same to remove the barrier. Looking at Kakashi, who in turn hoisted Skaura up a bit more on her shoulder and with her spare arm scrathed the back of his head.

"Sorry Dumbledore-san, we'll have the mess cleaned up by morning, but right now I need to Talk to Sakura alone for a while."

Dumbledore merely nodded. Kakashi bent and retrieved Sakura's mask and then walk through the Great Hall and out the Doors into the castle; leaving a stunned student body and faculty behind.

As Kakashi walked up the stairs towards the quarters Dumbledore had assigned them, his thoughts strayed to the young unconscious woman who was currently thrown over his shoulder.

'Sakura when you wake up, we are going to have a very long talk…even if I have to tie you down with Chakra strings.'

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Chapter 3 done. Hope you enjoy. I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4

Last time:

As Kakashi walked up the stairs towards the quarters Dumbledore had assigned them, his thoughts strayed to the young unconscious woman who was currently thrown over his shoulder.

'Sakura when you wake up, we are going to have a very long talk…even if I have to tie you down with Chakra strings.'

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kakashi opened the door to Sakura's, well now their room that Dumbledore had given to them as lodging during the mission.

It was a large room which a high ceiling, there was a chandelier and floating candles which provided the light. There was a door which Kakashi assumed led to the bathroom. Through a glass door he could see there was a balcony which overlooked the lake and the forbidden forest. There was a large sofa in front of the fireplace, two desks were up against the wall, and in the middle of the back wall there was a large double bed. Kakashi sighed, that was going to cause some arguments.

He walked over to the bed and carefully laid Sakura down. Putting her mask on one of the bedside tables, he then took a good look at his former student. Almost immediately a frown appeared on his face. Sakura had obviously lost a lot of weight, she was thin, too thin in Kakashi's opinion. Her bones were sticking out under her skin. Her eyes had dark bags under her eyes, showing that she hadn't had a good night's rest for quite some time. She was pale, over all the whole sight of her worried Kakashi. Kakashi silently thanked Tsunade for letting him come. Sighing, he went over to the sofa and sat down. When she woke there would probably be a lot of shouting. Kakashi sat down to wait for her to wake up, meanwhile he pulled out one of his beloved Icha Icha books and started to read.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

In the Gryffindor room common room.

The whole house was in an uproar about the two guards, and thei style of fighting. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were talking about it in front of the fireplace.

"Its absolutely incredible, I mean. He apparated in Hogwarts, which is supposed to be impossible, she blew a crater in the ground with only her fist and they didn't even use any incantation or spell. Do you think they use only wandless magic?" Exclaimed Hermione. If he wasn't so shocked by the demonstration of power from the guards, Harry would have found it funny just how frazzled and worked up Hermione had become.

"How did the guy just knock her out in a single look? I mean if other people can do that, imagine how dangerous that can be. I mean I've never heard of such a spell. And they did all that without a wand." Added Ginny.

"Did you see her face when her mask fell off?" asked Ron.

"Yeah she did look" started George, "rather young, like our age or yours." Finished Fred.

"That's not possible, I mean she can't be our age, because that would mean she is still in school." Pointed out Harry.

"Well Dumbledore said she was ANBU Kuonichi, I don't know what that means, but I am sure there's a book in the library that will explain everything." Stated Hermione.

"Hermione do we really need to do research on the guards, I mean they're just guards." Groaned Ron, sinking lower into the couch at the very idea of oin extra research.

"Hermione I think we should look up some information about the guards. I want to know where they got their power from." Stated Harry. His statement was met with various nods of heads.

So quietly the golden trio, Ginny and the twins started to plan on what to do about the guards.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

The first thing Sakura felt when she woke was a splitting headache, letting out a soft groan she pulled herself into a sitting position, and placed a charka infused hand against her head. Sighing with relief as her charka got rid of her headache. Once that was done, she looked around the room, and any relief she felt disappeared the moment her eyes meet that of the copy nins who was currently staring at her from his seat at the desk.

"What the hell are you doing here," she said coldly.

"I was sent by Tsunade, but I think the bigger question is what the hell are you doing to yourself?" He said getting up and walking towards her.

"Oh, so you've been recruited by Tsunade to babysit me now? Female ANBU can't look after themselves anymore apparently." she said with attitude.

"You obviously can't look after yourself, look at yourself Sakura. As for me wanting to help out a close friend, have you got a problem with that?"

"I don't need help. I'm perfectly healthy." she said. With that she got up, pushed past Kakashi and started to walk over to the bathroom.

"Sakura…" Kakashi let out a growl of frustration as he lunged towards her and grabbed her bicep and pulled her back against to him and using his strength flung her back on the bed. Before she knew it Kakashi was on all fours above her pinning her to the bed.

"Kakashi!"

"Deal with it," he said in a dull tone.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" she exclaimed.

"This is the only way to get you to listen to me at the moment. You are to stubborn for your own good. Why can't you let people help you when you need it? Why do you try and deal with everything on your own? Why do you insist on blocking people out?"

"I don't block people out!" in her anger she used her super strength to throw him off her. Of course he landed on his feet next to the wall on the left side of the bed. He stood, arms folded full fledged glare on his face. Sakura knew him well enough to know he was glaring even with the mask on. Sakura was sitting on her knees on the bed returning his glare.

"I know when you are lying," he replied, his one visible eye glaring down at her.

"Fine! I do! Why does it even matter to you anyway? One less thing for you too worry about! I can look after myself. There I answered you, happy now?"

Kakashi groaned and hit the wall.

"Happy Sakura? Will you stop being so selfish! Do you understand how much this is hurting Tsunade and Shizune! Not to mention how much it is killing me to see you in this state! So will it really kill you to let others in!" He yelled back at her, determined to make her understand. She started tearing up.

"I can't Kakashi!" she yelled through tears. "You don't understand! I can't Kakashi! I don't want to be left behind again! Like last time!" Kakashi's eyes had widened during her outburst. She stopped yelling and lowered her voice, "I don't want to feel that pain again Kakashi. My parents died when I was a Genin leaving me alone. Then Team 7, I was always the one left behind. You always paid more attention to the boys. I can understand I mean with the Kyuubi holder and the last Uchiha on your team, who would bother with a pink haired girl with perfect charka control. But then Sasuke left, leaving us behind, then Naruto left to train, and you stopped being our sensei and took solo missions again. Everyone had their own tema, but I was left alone. I don't want that to happen again. Even though Tsunade-sama became my teacher, she still had other things to do than look after me. She's Hokage. That's why I won't let people in, because I f I do, they will just end up leaving again. Leaving me alone." she said through her tears.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to hide her tears as she buried her head into her chest. Kakashi felt a wave of guilt wash over him, he was mad at himself for not realising that she might have felt like this. What's more the events she spoke of happened years ago, the pain she must of felt keeping it all locked up, the betrayal of the other much have been too much for her to handle. Kakashi looked at his former student, who was now a woman, he saw someone who was very strong yet was alone, and needed someone to be there for her. He made his decision without a second of doubt. He walked over to the bed, and crawled up next to her and roughly pulled her into his arms. Sakura blinked a few seconds before giving into the warm embrace and let herself cry away the years of pain.

Kakashi just held her as she cried, eventually he felt he fall into a deep sleep. Releasing her, he tucked her into bed before summoning his nin dogs.

"Pakkun take the other and patrol the castle. Report to me if anything seems out of the ordinary." Ordered Kakashi.

Kakashi looked down at the woman in the bed, and made a promise to himself, that as long as he lives he would do anything in his power to protect her and make her feel wanted.

With that Kakashi got ready for bed and got into bed next to Sakura and let himself fall into a light sleep.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

In an old abandoned house, miles away from any civilisation of a hill in a tiny village, Lord Voldemort sat on an ancient armchair. He was staring at a white haired scrawny looking man.

"My death eaters tell me you wish to join my rank. Why should I let a weakling like you join the ranks of the prestigious Death Eaters?"

The dim light glinted off of the visitors glasses." I have vest knowledge of medicine and I know of the weaknesses of the guards your enemy Dumbledore hired to protect the boy you desperately seek."

"You assume I need your help to defeat two measly muggles?" Voldemort hissed in anger.

"Oh, no. I just assumed you would want someone else to deal with them rather than lowering yourself to do it yourself. You should devote all your precious time to the Potter boy you seek." The visitor soothed, appealing to Voldemort's ego.

Voldemort looked coldly at the visitor.

"You are right, what harm would an extra servant do. You will kill these guards and only then will you receive the Dark Mark. Now tell me what you know of them………….Kabuto."

Kabuto allowed a smirk to grace his features before informing Voldemort of the power of Chakra.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura stired as a howling from outside woke her. She suddenly became completely alert when she felt an arm around her waist and someone's breath on her neck.

'Okay who the hell is spooning me'. Thought Sakura. Looking over her shoulder to see who it was, the sight she was met with made her freeze.

'wow, this is Kakashi without his mask?'

'**Ne Saku-chan Kakashi is hot, hotter than the Uchiha**' stated inner Sakura.

'Don't even think about it.' Threatened Sakura.

'**Why not, you need a new boyfriend, and look how comfy you are in his arms, you've known him forever and his hot.**' Stated inner Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner before stating firmly:

'Good night inner.'

Inner just grinned cheekily before going away. Sighing, Sakura just snuggled closer into the covers and went back to sleep. Completely missing the grey eye which opened slightly and watched her as she got comfy, before said owner of the eye tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer to him in a tight embrace.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Another chapter. I've got my exam period starting tommorow so I might be a bit slow on updates sory. Please review and encourage me to update, cause that really helps me to do so. Hope you like this chapter. Flames are ignored by the way. If you do not like the idea, or my fic, then don't read and keep you cursing and rudeness to yourself. Thank you for all my nice reviewers who are enjoying this. I hope this will satisfy you all till I get the next chapter up.(Next chapter Sakura gets a littleeeeeeeeee annoyed with Umbridge.) Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5

Last time:

Inner just grinned cheekily before going away. Sighing, Sakura just snuggled closer into the covers and went back to sleep. Completely missing the grey eye which opened slightly and watched her as she got comfy, before said owner of the eye tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer to him in a tight embrace.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

It was close to 11 pm on a Thursday night, when Harry found himself walking pack to the Gryffindor common room, after having been released from a detention with Umbridge. His hand was bleeding heavily; his scarf was doing nothing to slow the blood flow. Drops of blood fell to the ground as he walked.

Harry turned the corner of a corridor and stopped in his steps. There in front of him was a small dog. However the dog disappeared in a puff of smoke as he took a step closer. Harry stood still for a few minutes before shrugging and continuing on his way. Reaching the end of the corridor, Harry pulled open the door that led to the staircases, and promptly gasped and stumbled backwards, only to fall to the ground.

The female guard had appeared right in front of him as he had opened the door. He just looked up at her, at the mask she wore. For a few minutes they just looked at each other before Harry broke the silence and asked:

"Can I help you?"

Sakura frowned underneath her mask. She had been patrolling the castle while Kakashi was exploring the grounds, when Pakkun showed up and told her there was a student roaming the corridors, and that student was wounded.

She had teleported immediately to the floor where Pakkun had last seen the student. She was more surprised when she saw who the student was, Harry Potter. She watched silently and waited for him to speak. He didn't disappoint.

"What are you doing out of bed Harry Potter?" She asked,

Harry got to his feet before answering her.

"I had detention with professor Umbridge. I'm on my way back to the common room now. How do you know my name?"

"As guard to the castle and children within I must know the names of everyone. Now give me your hand."

"What?" asked Harry, wary of the guard.

"Your hand it's bleeding let me see it." Sakura stood one hand on her hip, one stretched out towards Harry.

Reluctantly Harry put his wounded hand in hers. Sakura promptly pulled the scarf off to get a look at the wound. She pushed up her mask so it rested on the top of her head, giving her a better view off the wound.

Harry was staring at the woman before him. He was surprised when she pushed up her mask. Hermione and Ginny were right; she couldn't be much older than them. He saw her eyes darken and a frown appear on her face as she studied the bloodied words carved into his skin.

"Who did this?" she asked, her voice filled with anger.

Harry cringed slightly at her voice before answering.

"It's my detention."

"You're detention?! You teacher forces you to carve a sentence into your own hand?"

"No, she has a special quill which as I right lines, makes the words written on my hand."

Harry watched, not understanding anything since she had started to speak in Japanese. It was a good thing, since the curses and insults coming from Sakura aren't meant to be heard by children.

He watched dumbfounded as her hand glowed green before she put it down over his own. He felt a warm sensation coming from his hand soothing him, making the pain disappear. However he couldn't help but gasp when she removed her hand, and he saw that the 'I must not tell lies.' had been completely healed from his hand leaving his skin blemish free, and painless.

"How did you…"

"I'm a medic Nin in my country. Come I will escort you to you tower."

As they walked Harry asked question after question, fascinated about what she did and dying to know more.

"Medic-nin?"

"The equivalent to a healer"

"Are you a type of auror?"

"Auror? I am unfamiliar with the term."

"Auror are wizards and witches who fight against Voldemort and his death eaters." Harry explained.

"Oh no, my partner and I aren't wizards, we don't use magic."

They came to a stop outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Not wizards, then what are you muggles?"

"I suppose, we are ninja. Elite members of ANBU."

"NINJAS?! What's ANBU?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dumbledore had hired non magic people to protect the school against Voldemort.

"ANBU stands for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai which in English means Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. Now that's enough questions, get to bed."

Harry thought better than to object so he bid Sakura good night and after saying the password disappeared into the common room.

Sakura sighed before saying out loud.

"You can come down now." As soon as she said it Kakashi dropped to the floor form the ceiling where he had been walking on.

"Interesting boy."

"Did you see what that woman did to him as punishment!" seethed Sakura.

"Yes, she'd get along well with Ibiki."

"Kakashi be serious please, if not then go back to the room. How was your patrol?"

"The grounds are remotely boring apart from that forest. There are some quite interesting creatures in there." Stated Kakashi.

"Right well I am going to bed; my slugs are all over the castle if anything happens we'll know." With that she left him standing there, before he followed her in a small poof of grey smoke.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Harry glared hatefully at Umbridge as he sat down in Defence Against Dark Arts. As usual she gave the same instructions: read and take notes. Hermione had reminded him to not do anything in class to warrant him any more detentions. Sighing Harry started to read.

However barely 10 minutes into the class, the classroom door swung open and the female guard came into the classroom. All students were looking at her. Her mask was missing. In her head Sakura cursed Kakashi for being so rough in training and breaking her mask.

A small hem hem, made everyone turn to look at Umbridge, who had come out form behind her desk, a horrifying vision of pink fluff as usual.

"Can I help you my dear?" she asked in a high pitched simpering voice.

Sakura merely sent her smile before saying:

"OH no don't mind me please, go back to you lesson. I'm just doing my job."

"Surely your job can be done on the outside of my classroom Miss…."

"Haruno, I believe Dumbledore already told you all my name. And no my job requires me to be here."

"May I enquire as to why your job requires for you to disturb my class." Umbridge asked in a tone as if she was talking to a child.

"My job as guard is to protect the children from harm, and that is what I will do."

"Surely you do not believe the children are in danger inside my class."

"Yes." Came the short answer.

Umbridge looked baffled. Harry along with most of the class were rooting for the guard. Even Malfoy seemed to support the guard. It was like a tennis match the students turning back and forth as they both spoke.

"And from whom are they in danger from in my class" asked Umbridge haughtily.

Sakura smirked, if this woman thought she could intimidate her. Leaning her back against the closed door, arms crossed over her chest, she opened her mouth.

"You" she stated keeping her gaze levelled on Umbridge who was slowly turning red.

"Excuse me? I must have misheard you my dear, I though you just stated that I..."

"Are a threat to the students safety, and as a guard of the school, I am here to ensure no harm is caused to them, mental or physical." Interrupted Sakura.

"Me a threat, how may I ask? I am a teacher and desire to educate this children not harm them." Protested Umbridge.

"I do not know many sane teachers who have a quill mutilate their students hand as a punishment. I am here to protect them from you insanity and sadistic punishment. Or maybe I should inflict the same punishment on you, make you write 'I shall not harm my students' until it scars into your hand forever just so you know exactly what you are doing to these children." Stated Sakura. She was now standing straight, and her voice had a certain hardness to it.

Umbridge lost it.

"How dare you threaten me! Do you know who I am? I am Dolores Umbridge, member of the Ministry of Magic. You have no right to threaten me. You will leave immediately, If you do not I WILL take action against you. You are only a little girl, younger than me; you should obey your elders."

Sakura saw red. All the students saw was a flash of pink and black. Suddenly Sakura was pinning Umbridge against the wall two feet off the ground with a Kunai to her neck.

"Little girl me? Wrong. You'll do what if I threaten you, I could slit your throat right now, and leave you here to die, or I could torture you before I kill you. Either way you have no power over me, so you would do best to follow my orders if you want to live. I do not hesitate to kill."

Umbridge was whimpering, and the rest of the class were frozen in fear. No one dared to move until a voice spoke out from the back of the class room.

"Sakura-chan, is she really worth you killing her."

Heads swivelled to see the silver haired guard slouching at the back of the room.

"Kakashi…. Why shouldn't I kill her, she's a threat to students and she called me a little girl." Said Sakura sweetly.

"I know but give her a chance; if she does it again then you can kill her."

Sakura made a great show of letting go of Umbridge. Before shrugging and walking to Kakashi.

Behind her Umbridge however had found her wand and cast a spell straight towards Sakura.

"STUPEFY"

The spell was deflected and there were seven clunks as metal met rock. Kakashi had his katana in front of Sakura and she had her arm outstretched towards Umbridge.

Umbridge was pinned by her clothes to the wall by four kunais; three other kunais formed a perfect triangle around her head, barely inches from her skin.

"Never attack us, because our motto is kill then ask questions." Threatened Kakashi as he put his katana away.

Sakura turned and encased Kakashi in a hug, but also hit him lightly over the head.

"Thank you Kakashi-kun, but I could have handled it"

Kakashi rubbed his head before freezing and looking straight at Sakura.

"Sakura what did you call me?"

She froze, then in a flash she was out of the room, with Kakashi hot on her heels.

The rest of the class just stared before gathering their things and departing to their next class. No one bothered to help Umbridge down.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura was breathing heavily as she entered the bedroom she and Kakashi shared. She had managed to loose Kakashi in the forest.

'This is all your fault. You started this over a month ago when we woke up to him in the same bed with us.' She growled at inner Sakura, as she threw herself onto the bed.

'**It's not my fault all I did was point out the obvious. Besides you share the bed every night with him.**' Inner sakura piped back.

'He's my sensei, I can't like him, imagine what the rest of the village would say. '

'**He hasn't been your sensei for ages, Tsunade-san is. Beside no one would say anything in fear for your temper.**'

'I can't be falling in love with him. It wasn't like this with Sasuke.'

'**The Uchiha never put a smile on your face by simply being with next to you, you always forced it to look happy. His touch didn't make you tingle all over. The sight of him half naked didn't make your legs turn to jelly. He never risked his life to save you; he never did anything with you just because you asked. However….. All the above happens or has happen with Kakashi.**' Said inner-Sakura firmly and seriously.

'……………………………………………'

'**Saku-chan?**'

'I hate you.' Moaned Sakura.

'**Love you too, so now that you realised you've fallen for you sensei. When you gonna make a move?**' asked inner-Sakura.

'NANI ?? How about never. He doesn't see me like that. He will never like me like that. I am never gonna tell him.'

"He doesn't like me, he can't" she whispered aloud to herself.

'**Whatever you say Saku-chan, by the way did you realise what you said out loud.**' commented inner-Sakura.

'Yes, why do you ask?'

'**Cause Kakashi-kun is standing in the doorway, and has been for the past few minutes. He heard you and it looks like you are gonna have to explain a lot.**' Pointed out inner-Sakura.

'Shit……' Inner-Sakura just laughed as she disappeared leaving Sakura to deal with Kakashi.

"Sakura Haruno, you better have a good explanation for running fro me, and what is this nonsense about someone not being able to like you?"

Sakura turned and lifted her head to see an aggravated Kakashi, standing in front of the closed door, arms crossed, frown fully noticeable on his face, glaring at her, clearly demanding an answer.

Sakura cringed internally.

'How the hell do I get out of this one??' she wailed in her mind.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Chapter 5. This might be the last one for a few weeks because I have loads of exams. But you never know. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 6

Last time:

"Sakura Haruno, you better have a good explanation for running from me, and what is this nonsense about someone not being able to like you?"

Sakura turned and lifted her head to see an aggravated Kakashi, standing in front of the closed door, arms crossed, frown fully noticeable on his face, glaring at her, clearly demanding an answer.

Sakura cringed internally.

'How the hell do I get out of this one??' she wailed in her mind.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

There was silence in the room as Sakura looked at Kakashi, and he glared back at her waiting for an answer.

"Kakashi-sensei …"

" Sensei? Sakura you haven't called me sensei since you were 14 years old. However today is the first time you ever called me Kakashi-kun. Obviously something caused you to change how you address me. I want to know what. You aren't leaving this room until you tell me why."

"Kakashi, its nothing honestly, just forget about it."

"When you say nothing that means there is something."

"Can you please just forget about what I said."

"No."

"Kakashi honestly, it was just a slip of the tongue, nothing you should worry about."

"If it was something unimportant, why did you run?"

"……………"

"Sakura you have only ever used kun on people who you have cared about in more than friendship. That is why it puzzles me so much. You don't feel anything more than friendship for me, so I don't know why you called me that."

Sakura got up off the bed and went over to the balcony. Perched on the edge she turned and looked at Kakashi and said:

"Look we have to patrol, I'll take the grounds. Keep an eye out for that ghost peeves though."

"Sakura" Kakashi started as he started to walk over to her. However Sakura cut him off.

"Kakashi did you ever consider the possibility that maybe I care for you more than just as a friend? As in the man I love?" she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. Without waiting for his reply, she took out the window, leaving a speechless Kakashi behind her.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura ran across the grounds letting the wind hit her face.

'Why oh why did I say that? I can't even remember thinking it….'

'**That would be my fault Saku-chan…..**'

'What? How on earth is it you fault?'

'**Well when I saw how you weren't really getting anywhere in the conversation with Kakashi-kun………….well I kinda took over your mouth and said those things as help.**'

'HELP!! What you said, what we said has probably made the situation worse. Our friendship with him is ruined!!'

'**Sorry……**'

'Look what's done is done. Just let me deal with everything from now on okay?'

'**Sure saku-chan…… Hey look the kids are flying!!**'

'Huh?'

Sakura looked up, and sure enough there was a group of students flying in the air while a few girls watched from the stands. The quidditch pitch. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Sakura ran to the top of one of the towers of the pitch and sat of the top to watch.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kakashi was speechless. Sakura Haruno had accomplished a feat which nobody else had managed to do in a long long time. Sighing he turned away from the balcony, knowing that he would need to gather his thoughts before tracking down Sakura. Walking over to the bed Kakashi lay down, his gaze fixed on the ceiling as he tried to gather his thoughts.

She cared for him as more than a friend, she loved him?

He knew from a talk they had a few weeks ago that she didn't love Sasuke; she called it a crush turned into an obsession. Kakashi thought of his feeling to the pink haired Kuonichi. He admired her, trusted her implicitly. She had grown into a beautiful woman, too beautiful in fact; he had joined Naruto on more than one occasion to scare off the latest punk who wanted to ask her out.

Sakura was always there when he wanted a chat, or even just for someone to sit next to him as he read. She barged into his flat every time he got back from a mission to check on him, and usually to heal whatever wounds he had suffered from the mission. She knew his dislike of the hospital and didn't send him there unless it was life threatening. She knew when to leave him alone and not push a subject, unlike Naruto. Kakashi could always count on Sakura when he needed anything. She never asked him to talk abut his past yet she sat with him when he visited the memorial, paying her respects to her parents, and when she was with him he felt happy. Sakura didn't need him, like he didn't need her however she wanted his company. She was always willing to spare time in her crazy schedule to spar with him or just walk up to the top of the monument and watch the sunset together.

As Kakashi sorted his felling out, he realised he wanted Sakura by his side, that his feelings had progressed to much deeper than just friendship since she had become a jounin. Kakashi had unknowingly fallen for his ex student. He along with the rest of the village assumed that her heart had always belonged to the Uchiha.

Adrenalin pumping through his veins as his brain yelled at his to go after Sakura, Kakashi got up with the intention of going off after Sakura, when a knock on the door interrupted him. Going over to the door, Kakashi opened it to come face to face to professor Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore-san?" asked Kakashi as he bowed slightly as a salute.

"Ah, Mister Hatake, I have some letters from your home country. I just thought I would deliver them before dinner." Said Dumbledore handing the scrolls to Kakashi, before with a little wave of his hand left down the corridor.

Kakashi watched the headmaster of the school leave before closing the door and turning his attention to the scrolls. Four in total, one fro him, and three for Sakura. Two had their names addresses in Tsunade's writing, but the other two addressed to Sakura were in a handwriting he didn't recognize.

Putting them down onto the desk that was in their room, he said to himself that he would read his later, after he talked to Sakura.

Without a second floor Kakashi disappear out the window with the attention of tracking down his pink haired Kuonichi.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura watched as the Gryffindor team practiced. It amazed her how they could fly on brooms, it couldn't possibly be very comfortable yet they all seemed to enjoy what they were doing.

However suddenly they all stopped and Sakura felt their charka spike. Frowning she looked in the direction they were all looking at and frowned. The Slytherin team had just entered the pitch being led by the blond boy, who she knew was Draco Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore had warned about the rivalry between these two houses. She was debating whether or not to interfere, when one of her slugs appeared on her shoulder. Leaning her head to the side, she listened to the message, and her eyes widened before she fixed her gaze on the blond boy.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry in a rude voice as he touched down followed by the rest of the team. Ron and Ginny flanked his side along with the twins, and in out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione and Luna make their way onto the pitch.

"Why Potter, we are here for practice." Responded Malfoy.

"Malfoy we booked the pitch for Gryffindor practice today." Said Ron clearly enunciating every word as if Malfoy was retarded.

"Well Weasley, Professor Umbridge gave us a signed permission slip to have the pitch for today." Said Mafoy with a smirk.

Ron glared and reached for his wand and started the motions for a spell.

However before he could finish the motion his hand was grabbed and stilled in the motion. All present fell silent as they tried to recover from the near heart attack they all were privy to thanks to Sakura's sudden appearance.

"I believe fighting between students is prohibited." Stated Sakura looking down at Ron who was staring opened mouthed at her.

Sakura released his hand from her grip, and Ron stumbled backwards into the twins who caught him before he fell.

"You can go back to your discussion after I speak with Mr. Malfoy. Besides the dinner hour is approaching." Said Sakura as she turned towards Draco Malfoy.

"I will not be seen in the presence of a muggle." Said Draco Malfoy snidely.

A feral grin appeared on Sakura's face.

"I never said you had a choice kid." She said before effortlessly throwing Malfoy over her shoulder and heading to one of the towers surrounding the pitch.

All the students on the field stared in awe and shock as she started to walk, literally walk up the side of the building, with Malfoy over her shoulder, who was screaming at the top of his voice.

Sakura ignored the teenager as she walked up the tower, once she reached the top where the benches were, she dropped Malfoy onto a bench where he was hidden from the view of those below.

"How dare you attack me?!" yelled Malfoy into her face, pointing at her.

"I didn't attack you Draco. Now take off your shirt and the self applied bandages, and explain." Said Sakura as she stood in front of him with a hand on her hip.

"What….!!" Spluttered Malfoy indignantly.

"Take it off or I will do it for you." Threatened Sakura.

Malfoy started protesting and arguing, but Sakura was rapidly loosing her patience with him.

A few minutes latter, Sakura lost the little patience she had. She calmly took a kunai and cut the shirt and bandages from him.

As the tattered shirt and bandages fluttered to the ground, harsh, tender wounds were revealed all over Malfoy's chest and back. A quick glance to his eyes showed the fear in his eyes. Sakura sighed before summoning her healing charka to her hands, and putting her hands gently onto the boys' chest and back, healing the wounds.

"Who did this to you?" she asked but only received silence.

She finished healing him before saying:

"You can go now. But remember you can stop this if you stand up for yourself. Also my partner and I are here to protect you and all the other students. We don't tell the other teacher of what you tell us. You can trust u, and if you ever need healing again jut come and find me."

Malfoy looked at her before turning to go down the stairs towards the exit. However at the top of the stairs he stopped and whispered. "Thank you".

Sakura allowed a small smile grace her lips before she took off towards the borders of the lake.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

It didn't take Kakashi very long to find Sakura. He felt her charka spike in anger out at the pitch. Quickly making his way there he saw her talking with a bond boy in one of the towers.

Only stopping to send all the other students back to the castle, he slid into the shadows and waited for her to finish her business with the boy.

He didn't have to wait long. He watched as the boy left and Sakura made her way towards the lake. He followed suppressing his charka as he went.

Sakura had stopped on the edge of the lake and was looking out into the evening sky.

Silently he made his way up to her, stopping a few feet behind her. Letting a smile grace his face under his mask as he saw the woman she had grown into, she was beautiful, a goddess in his eyes.

"A penny for your thoughts Sakura?"

He saw her visibly shudder before she turned to face him; a slight frown appeared on his features as he saw a glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"Kakashi…" she let out in a deep breath.

"Why do you fear me?"

"I do not fear you; I fear what you are to say."

"Why, do you assume what I will say to you is bad?"

"Kakashi please do not torment me. As you heard me say earlier there is now way somebody like you could ever love someone like me."

"Then Sakura, this day must go down in history, for I have indeed unwittingly fallen in love with my ex student."

Seeing her freeze up, Kakashi closed the distance between them, before tearing down his mask and sealing his lips against hers in a heated kiss. After the initial shock Sakura reacted. She deepened the kiss and flung her arms around his neck. The extra weight didn't registered in Kakashi's pleasure clouded mind, and he started to fall forwards along with Sakura,

Straight into the lake.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

20 minutes later two wet ninjas re-entered their room and separated to dry off and change clothes. Kakashi changed in the room, while Sakura used the bathroom.

Kakashi had finished changing when, Sakura re emerged from the bathroom. She smiled when she saw he had chosen to leave his mask off. He smiled back at her, and she nearly swooned. Seeing her reaction Kakashi chuckled before saying to her:

"By the way Sakura these arrived from Konohagakure earleir, three for you. One is from Tsunade but I don't know who the other two are from." Said Kakashi as he settled down onto the couch to read his letter.

Hearing no response, he turned to look at Sakura. The sight he was faced with, had him at her side in less than a second, his letter falling forgotten to the floor.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Kakashi, worry and concern laced in his voice.

Sakura had gone as white as a sheet, stiff as a boar and her eyes were wide. Kakashi thought he saw a hint of fear in them, her eyes were fixed on the two scrolls.

Sakura was frozen at the sight of the scrolls addressed to her. She clearly reconginsed the small neat handwritting, and the messy handwriting . She knew eventually they would write, but she was more worried about what was inside them.

"Sakura do you now who they are from?" asked Kakashi taking a wild guess at what was freaking her out. His guess was proved right when she nodded her head.

Turning her to face him completely, holding her head in his hands, and forcing her to meet his eyes, Kakashi asked gently:

"Who are they from Sakura? Who could possible send a letter that scares you?"

In such a small voice that Kakashi almost missed her answer, Sakura answerd him, and the answer explained everything in a flash, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen and to turn onto the apparently innocent letters on the desk. However he feared what they would contain, feared the reaction Sakura would have from them.

"Their from Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi, that's their handwritting.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Chapter 6, sorry it took a while to get out but as I said I had exams, still do, so it took me a while to finish this chapter. Hope you all like it. Ciao. Thank you to all who review and already have.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 7

Last time:

In such a small voice that Kakashi almost missed her answer, Sakura answerd him, and the answer explained everything in a flash, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen and to turn onto the apparently innocent letters on the desk. However he feared what they would contain, feared the reaction Sakura would have from them.

"Their from Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi, that's their handwritting.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura sat in bed with the two letters in front of her. Kakashi had gone to get something to eat and then do the routine patrol of the castle. She was alone in the room. Deciding to get the one she thought worst out of the way, she picked up the letter which was addressed to her in a small neat handwriting. Opening it she snuggled deeper into the covers and started to read.

'Sakura

_I won't say that I have a clue as to what thoughts possess you at the moment; however I will say that they are of an incredible stupidity. The mission you accepted is an ANBU ranked mission. It is too complicated for you; you don't possess the level of skill necessary for this mission. You will be a burden on Kakashi, so I am telling you to resign from this mission and let someone who is actually capable replace you._

_I assume the day you left you saw me with the others. Ino, is a pass time, she is good for my reputation. You have known from the beginning that I have two goals to complete in my life. The first was to kill the one who murdered my entire clan, my elder brother Itachi Uchiha. That goal as you know is fulfilled. My second goal is to restore my clan, for this I need a strong woman by my side. Ino is not strong enough, her techniques although they are useful, they are not as useful as yours are. My children, the future members of the Uchiha clan must be the best, they will all have my bloodline, and with perfect chakra control they would be incredibly powerful. I need you by my side to restore my clan Sakura. As your future husband I will not tolerate such stupidity from the future mother of my children. Send a message to the Hokage saying that you are letting someone else replace you. _

_Also when you come back you will apologize for everything. You surely know that because of your whining, and complaints to the Hokage, she demoted everyone you saw that morning to Genin permanently. You will ask her to rectify that, and request for yourself to be removed from active duty. When you return you will accept my proposal and we will wed. If all goes according to plan you will be with child soon after. _

_This charade has lasted long enough. It is time for you to grow up and do the right thing, instead of acting like a spoilt child. Come back to Konohagakure. Enough is enough._

_ Sasuke._'

By the time Sakura had finished the letter she wanted to punch something. She was furious, how dare Sasuke decide things for her. Well in any case there is no way she would ever give in to him. Also she was going to kill him after this mission. She threw his letter across the room with such force that it broke the vase it hit.

Sakura took some deep calming breaths before reaching for Naruto's letter. Pushing the contents of Sasuke's to the side, she opened it and once again started to read.

'_Sakura-chan,_

_What happened, I don't understand. Why did you run away and then take a year long mission?? I mean finally Team 7 is back together after all these years, although it's a shame Sai left. I enjoyed fighting with him. Tsunade- baba told us that we betrayed you, I don't understand, I asked Sasuke, and he said you were overreacting. I mean Sakura you knew Sasuke and Ino were together right they've been together for ages. I know you spent a lot of time with Sasuke-teme, but that was all for mission and training, at least that's what teme said._

_Anyway I am worried Sakura-chan, you're on a mission which is classified as a mission for Anbu, so I don't know why Tsuande let you go on it. I mean Kakashi, yes he's ANBU, but you're not. I don't want you to get hurt. I know you can look after yourself, I'm not saying you're weak, but still ANBU level is not easy. I mean Teme and I were going to sign up for the next exams in January, but since Tsunade-baba got really really mad at us, we are now all Genin permanently until she changes her mind. When I say me I mean everybody who was in that field on the morning you left, except Temari cause he's sand, not leaf. But I have nothing to do now, all the missions are boring. I spend all my time at __Ichikaru's, not that I'm complaining, Ramen!! Hey do you have Ramen where you are right now? I f you don't I feel so sorry!! A year without Ramen, It would be torture!! I'll send you some in my next letter. Tsunade said I could write to you. But only you can give permission for me to come visit._

_Be careful, Sakura-chan. Say hi to Kakashi and that I want a spar with him when he gets back. Well I have to go, its lunch time, and my ramen is calling me from Ichikaru's. But be safe Saku-chan. Please write back._

_ Naruto._'

As she finished reading, Sakura realised two things. One that Naruto had no idea about the situation between her and Sasuke, and he thought that they were just friends, and two that she missed Naruto. In an opposite manner from Sasuke's letter, Sakura folded Naruto's letter and put it carefully on her bedside table. Tired from everything that had happened in the day, Sakura snuggled deeper under the covers and drifted off into dreamland.

That was how Kakashi found her, curled up asleep in bed looking like a little Angel. He saw that one letter must have angered her from the evidence of it resting amongst the debris of a broken vase. Saying to himself he would ask in the morning, Kakashi changed into a pair of sweats and slipped into bed behind Sakura and pulled her up against him, locking his arm around her waist. Sakura turned in her sleep and cuddled up closer against Kakashi, with a smile on her face. Kakashi watched the woman in his arms for a while before drifting off to sleep himself.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura awoke at 5 am in the morning as usual. When she opened her eyes she saw a semi awake Kakashi. Smiling at him, she slowly tried to pull herself out of his grasp only for it to tighten.

"Kakashi time to get up, we need to train before breakfast."

"Don't feel like it, go back to sleep."

Sakura rolled her eyes before wrenching herself out of his grip and going over to the bathroom. Half an hour she emerged, dressed in her ANBU outfit minus her mask.

As she walked past the balcony, she did a double take.

"Kakashi!! Look." She squealed while looking out the window.

"What?" came the muffled answer from the lump that resided under the covers of the bed.

"It's snowing, the whole of the grounds are covered in snow. Its beautiful." Said Sakura. Snow was rare in fire country but whenever it had snowed Sakura loved it.

An unruly mop of silver hair followed by a face popped out from underneath the covers to watch Sakura act like a giddy child as she watched the snow. Sighing Kakashi got up, knowing fully well that either way he was going to be dragged out into the snow by Sakura.

Twenty minutes later Sakura was outside the grand entrance twirling in the snow while Kakashi stood on the steps and watched her.

However the second he closed his eye, he was hit in the face by a snowball. After the snow was wiped off, his gaze settled on a smirking Sakura, who already had another snowball in her hand ready to throw.

"Right" was all Kakashi said before he engaged in battle. And that was how on one December morning two members of ANBU were having a full fledged snowball fight.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Dumbledore tapped his glass to gain the attention of the students who were all eating Breakfast.

"Students of Hogwarts, since the quidditch match of this weekend has been postponed due to the weather; after much deliberation between the staff and I. There will be a Christmas ball held this Saturday evening, all years may attend, dress robes or muggle evening wear is allowed. Also we will all be in dress as well. The guards…"

Dumbledore as interrupted when the two fore mentioned guards came though the doors. Kakashi and Sakura were covered in snow, but Sakura was also drenched to the bone, and was clearly mad with Kakashi, judging from the way she was glaring at him. They made their way swiftly towards the table and sat own after apologizing for being late.

"So as I was saying everyone including the guards are welcome to attend. So on Saturday morning you are allowed out to Hogsmeade. That is all, enjoy your breakfast."

Chatter broke out in the Great Hall everyone excited about the upcoming dance.

As breakfast finished and the students filled out, two shadows jumped over everyone and high tailed it up the stairs, one running for his life, the other yelling at the top of her lungs at him for having knocked her into the freezing lake.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Later that evening Sakura and Kakashi were sitting on the roof as their summons patrolled the castle and the grounds.

Kakashi was sitting up leaned against the tiles, with Sakura who was sitting in between his legs, her back flush against his chest. Their katana's were lying on the roof next to them.

As they sat there, Kakashi remembered the letters from yesterday. His curiosity got the better of him, so he asked:

"Sakura, what did the letters say?"

He felt her tense up before she relaxed again, and then she proceeded to tell him of what Sasuke and Naruto had said in their letters.

"So basically Sasuke is a complete asshole and Naruto is completely ignorant of the truth." Kakashi summed up after her explanation.

"Basically. I'm not going to answer Sasuke, but I will write a letter to Naruto and to Tsunade."

"Good idea." And then the pair fell into a comfortable silence. Kakashi could understand her anger towards Sasuke, and knew that there was a high possibility she might kill the boy when she returned to Konohagakure.

Suddenly one of Sakura's slugs appeared, and told that a group of twenty one hostile enemies were in the forest and were heading straight for the group of students and Hagrid who were out for an evening lesson.

Kakashi grabbed their katana's quickly securing them on their backs and took off to the location, their minds slipping into their combat mode. They were now the ANBU, the elite ninja, trained to kill any threat.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in Care of Magical creatures listening to Hagrid talk about thestrals again. They were having a night class, so they could observe the nocturnal behaviour of the thestrals. The only source of light in the clearing they were in was from enchanted balls of light which floated in the air, and the light of the full moon.

Letting his mind wonder away from the class, Harry turned his gaze to the edge of the Forbidden forest. Just as he was going to turn away, he caught sight of something moving towards the class. Straining to see better, he watched carefully the movement in the forest. When he realised what it was he grabbed his wand so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Without turning away from what he was watching Harry called out to Hagrid.

"Hagrid….."

"Not now Harry, so as I was sayin..."

"HAGRID!!" Harry yelled. Hagrid turned to look at Harry as did the rest of the class. But what he was going to say never came out as the sight before them made cold fear run through their veins.

Coming out of the forest was a pack of werewolves. Over 20 fully transformed werewolves were making their way towards the 5th year class of Slytherins and Gryffindors. All students were pulling their wands out. At the front of the pack was the obvious leader Fenrir Greyback.

The werewolves stopped about ten metres away from the group of students, most who were hiding behind Hagrid. Harry gripped his wand tightly and prepared to cast a stunning spell. Out of the side of his eye he could see Ron, Hermione, Dean, doing the same thing. To his surprise Malfoy and Zabini were also preparing to fight along side them. He caught Malfoy's eye, and to his surprisse the blond boy gave half a smile to him, and nodded his head at Harry, before his silvery eyes turned cold and he turned his attention back to the werewolves.

Fenrir Greyback nodded his head, and two werewolves charged towards the students, however before they could make it halfway, they fell to the ground dead. One missing its head, the other with its throat slit.

Silence fell over the students, and the group of werewolves as Kakashi stood with the blood of one of the werewolves dripping of his katana, while at his side Sakura shook the excess blood of the kunai she held in her hand.

Fenrir Greyback howled in anger and ten werewolves went straight towards Kakashi and Sakura. The pair of them smirked before moving. Kakashi jumped into the air sharingan exposed, as Sakura's fist met the ground causing sharp shards of rock to explode out of the ground. Up in the air Kakashi made the necessary signs faster that the eyes could see.

Forming a circle with his fingers in front of his mouth, Kakashi yelled out

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_" and a great ball of fire fell down on the werewolves who were behind Fenrir Greyback burning them to death in seconds.

Sakura in the meantime was in the middle of the attacking werewolves, Katana out and swinging. Blood flew in all directions as her katana cut down one by one the werewolves.

Barely five minutes later only Fenrir Greyback was left standing. He was visibly hesitating. Many students had fallen to the ground in shock. The guards that were so laid back, funny and seemed to be okay people; had changed completely. They were fighting in front of them, ruthlessly killing the attackers. Never had Harry seen such fighting, this type of combat was stuff from books and movies.

Kakashi and Sakura stood side by side. An invisible understanding passed between them as in union they charged forwards. Green charka scalpels formed on Sakura's fingers while Kakashi formed the Chidori. At the same time they struck. Sakura's scalpels cut through Fenrir Greyback's spine and throat, just as Kakashi forced the Chidori straight through his chest, destroying his heart. The pair pulled away and the corpse fell to the ground.

The pair turned back to the students and weren't surprised when they all cringed and some even took steps away from them.

"Okay everybody back to the castle now. Follow Sakura who will lead you and I will be following behind. Do not break ranks and walk in silence. Hagrid come with us please." Ordered Kakashi.

Everybody obeyed quickly. Harry walked next to Hermione, with Ron on her other side, each holding one of her hands. As al the students arrived in the great Hall they saw all of the school was up and the other teachers were running over to them, only to stop in their tracks as the guards entered.

Kakashi and Sakura were a frightening sight to see. Both were covered from head to toe in blood yet, none of it was theirs. Their blade still dripping blood, their hair was now a mixture of red along with their natural colour. They were truly something which seemed to come straight out of a horror story. All the teachers turned pale, as whispers broke out in the great hall between all the students.

Umbridge however started to yell at the top of her voice.

"Dumbledore!! Look there is the proof that these two muggles must be arrested and sent to prison. Look they are a threat to the wizarding nation. As member of the ministry of magic I order you to come peacefully to the ministry where I will have you put in trial for your actions against me." She had a gleeful smile on her face, thinking that she had won. Silence reigned in the great hall as everyone waited for the guards to answer.

Sakura turned her head to Kakashi who visibly nodded to her. Sakura disappeared only to reappear behind Umbridge. But before Umbridge could scream she was lifted off the ground into the air, by Sakura who held her up by her neck. Kakashi appeared next to her with his Sharingan exposed and pulled Umbridge into a genjutsu.

Umbridge visibly started to shake and sweat. Then they dropped her. The walked towards the exit on the hall, but as they did Kakashi spoke.

"Stay out of our way woman and you will stay alive, cross us one more time, we will not hesitate to retaliate. And if you attempt to arrest us, you will be facing war from not just our nation but our allies too. You saw what we can do, do not test our patience."

Kakashi and Sakura disappeared from view in a puff of smoke and a swirl of cherry blossom petals.

Dumbledore although he was still in shock had a small smile on his face. Hiring these two guards were possibly the very best thing he had done for the school.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Okay yet another chapter. I have the outline planned out, so updates should be frequent. There will be about 20 chapters. Promise there will be more Kaka/Saku, action in the next chapter also I will form couples with the Harry Potter cast. You'll hear more from the students in the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 8

Last time:

Umbridge visibly started to shake and sweat. Then they dropped her. The walked towards the exit on the hall, but as they did Kakashi spoke.

"Stay out of our way woman and you will stay alive, cross us one more time, we will not hesitate to retaliate. And if you attempt to arrest us, you will be facing war from not just our nation but our allies too. You saw what we can do, do not test our patience."

Kakashi and Sakura disappeared from view in a puff of smoke and a swirl of cherry blossom petals.

Dumbledore although he was still in shock had a small smile on his face. Hiring these two guards were possibly the very best thing he had done for the school.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

It was Friday evening, the day before the Christmas Ball, and three days after the attack on the school by the pack of werewolves. The students were still in shock from the stories of how they fought and the sight of them from that night. Umbridge was wisely doing all that she could to stay out of the guards way.

Sakura and Kakashi were in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to arrive. Kakashi had his nose buried as usual in one of his Icha Icha books. Sakura however was stroking Fawkes who had decided to sit on her lap instead of his perch. That was how Professor Dumbledore found them when he entered the office.

"Good evening." Said Dumbledore as he sat down at his desk.

He received a nod of the head from both ninjas as a reply.

"Well first of all, I want to thank you for the excellent job you did on Tuesday evening. Thanks to you our students are still alive, and none of them were turned into werewolves. Although your methods are different than ours, I assume you took the route which allowed you too assure the students safety."

"We were merely doing our job, Dumbledore-san" answered Sakura, her voice soft and delicate.

"Still thanks are in order. The other reason why I wished to see you was to ask a favour of you."

"We're listening." Came the automated answer from the two ninjas.

"Well as you know the Christmas holidays are approaching rapidly, and most students are returning home for the holidays. Harry Potter and his friends have all signed up to go to the Weasleys for the holidays. I have spoken to Mr Weasley and him and his wife would be happy to have you stay with them as well. I wish to send you with them for the holidays, after the attack I fear for the boy's safety. And as you know he has an inane ability to get himself into trouble, whether he does it willingly or not."

After a glance at Sakura, Kakashi answered back to the headmaster.

"We will go with the boy over the holidays for protection."

"Good, very good. I believe that is all, oh wait are the pair of you attending the ball tomorrow night?" Dumbledore asked out of curiosity as they made to leave the office.

Sakura laughed at his question, while Kakashi watched her looking slightly exasperated. Dumbledore watched the pair as he waited for them to answer him.

"I will most definitely attending Dumbledore-san, but Kakashi is slightly anti social so I don't think he will be attending."

Rolling his visible eye Kakashi intervened.

"We will BOTH be attending the ball Dumbledore-san."

Dumbledore answered them with

"Excellent, so we shall see you tomorrow."

Then with a nod the two ninjas left.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

In a dark room, in an unmarked location, a person was making plans, which could cause great chaos for the world.

Kabuto was in the room the so called dark lord had allocated him. He was planning. The Voldemort man was a perfect candidate for his plans.

When Orochimaru was killed half of his soul was transferred into Kabuto's body. Now the soul is dormant, and can't be awaken unless it is transferred into another living host. The transfer must be accepted without resistance.

Now usually Kabuto would look for a strong ninja to satisfy his master, but thanks to some forbidden jutsu Kakashi Hatake had used on him during the final battle, he was stuck in this world, with these weaklings who thought themselves to be all powerful. Voldemort was the most powerful, and so the logical choice.

Cursing Hatake Kakashi for the millionth time, Kabuto returned to his planning.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

The next day Sakura awoke bright and early. Leaving Kakashi sprawled out in bed, she made her way out of the castle and towards Hogsmeade.

Looking around her as she walked she noticed many of the female students had had the same idea as she had, to get up early and go shopping. As she walked, her mind drifted back to the conversation she had with Kakashi the night before.

/--/--/ Flashback/--/--

Kakashi lay in bed, on his back staring up at the ornate ceiling of their room. ON his chest was resting a comfortable Sakura. After talking with Dumbledore the pair had made a quick detour to the kitchens before heading back to their room.

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you bring a kimono with you to wear?"

"Who said I would be wearing a kimono? Are you going to wear a traditional yukata?"

"No, I was going to wear a suit, but did you bring anything?"

"No I'm going to town tomorrow and I will buy a dress."

"What type of dress?"

"Surprise."

"Ahh, can't you tell me?"

"No."

/--/--/End Flashback/--/--/

Sakura giggled as she remembered Kakashi's pleas to let him come and choose the dress with her.

Once she arrived at Hogsmeade, Sakura went into the one of the dress shops in town which sold evening dresses.

Sakura entered the shop and her eyes immediately recognized the three other girls in the shop: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

They didn't notice her and that was fine by her. Sakura went to the nearest row of dresses and started to browse.

After a few minutes of searching she came across a beautiful red gown. The gown was full length red satin, which was form fitting, yet opened up at the bottom. The straps were covered in sequins and reached up over the wearer's shoulders, and then crossed down over the person's back leaving the skin of their back exposed. The waist part of the dress was covered by a section of tulle which was embellished with sequin and beads. These sequins and beads continued along the straps and across the back of the dress. The dress was lovely. However Sakura knew it wouldn't suit her because her pink hair would clash with the red. However it looked perfect for a blond haired woman. Glancing across the store, Sakura made a decision.

The three girls looked up as they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Oh miss Haruno. Are you looking for a dress as well." Asked Hermione as they greeted Sakura with smiles, albeit a bit nervously.

"Yeah, didn't pack one when I came from home. Also please call me Sakura; I'm not much older than you."

"How old are you exactly?" asked Ginny curiously.

"18 going on 19." Sakura answered with a smile, ignoring the two shocked looks the girls were giving her.

Luna changed the subject by saying:

"That's a beautiful dress you have there."

"Ah yes, well that's why I came over here. This dress is beautiful, but this red colour would clash with my hair, but I think it would look lovely on you ….. Luna right?"

"Oh my, it would look great on you Luna! Go try it on." Exclaimed Ginny. While Luna went to try on the dress, Hermione asked Sakura if she wanted to continue looking with them for dresses. Sakura agreed.

A couple of hours later, they had found dresses for each of them.

Hermione had found a beautiful dress. It was a light shimmer taffeta gown, with bust enhancing cups accented by a diamante in the middle. The attached straps crossed at the back, there was a faux sash detail enhanced as well by a diamante beadwork. It had an a-line, hi skimming skirt with a double layer front split and a flowing back sweep train.

Ginny had chosen a slightly less conservative dress which was sure to make her brothers overprotective instincts kick into overdrive. The black full length silk evening gown had a sweetheart neckline, with an asymmetric line of gathered fabric along the front of the dress. The dress was heavily embellished with metallic sequins and beaded lacework. The fabric of the dress was done so it would drape elegantly around the body and run into a slit at the bottom which went from knee to the floor. The beadwork on the dress extended around to the back of the dress as well.

Sakura had also found a dress. After the girls had purchased their dresses, they made their way back to the castle, chatting about everything. Sakura had just made three new friends.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kakashi surveyed the Great hall with feigned disinterest; he was however on the inside impressed.

The Great Hall no longer had the large tables it usually had; also it had obviously been enlarged to accommodate everyone. There were booths up against the walls on each side of the hall, along with many small round tables. A huge dance floor was set up for the student to dance on. There was no buffet or drink stand, but Kakashi assumed that it wasn't need since all he needed to do was say to his plate and glass what he wanted and it would appear. At the back of the hall there was a stage where enchanted instruments were playing all sorts of music. Candles floated in the air giving the whole hall a romantic feel.

Kakashi had arrived late to the party which was not surprising, although he did get quite a few stares when he entered. Kakashi was wearing a black classic tuxedo with his mask and headband on of course. Many of the female students found him handsome, and were wondering why he never took off his mask. Strangely though Sakura had yet to arrive. The last he had seen of her was almost four hours ago, when she had come back from her lunch and had all but shoved him out of the room with his outfit, so that she could get ready.

Kakashi shrugged mentally, and then took the time to look over the teachers who were sitting at the table where he was. Snape was in black dress robes wearing a scowl on his face. Professor Flitwick was wearing a black suit. Hagrid had put on a suit jacket and a bright coloured tie. The Headmaster wore regal dress robes of red, were as his deputy wore dress robes of a dazzling emerald colour. Professor Umbridge's outfit, Kakashi had decided was torture to look at. Umbridge was wearing a horrible dress of pink, made up of layers upon layers of pink lace, with poofy sleeves. All in all she looked ridiculous and hideous.

Sighing Kakashi turned away from his table and turned his attention to the students. They all appeared to be having fun. Kakashi however was considering tracking down Sakura.

'What could possibly be taking her so long?' he thought.

However just as he thought this the doors to the Great Hall opened by magic to reveal somebody who made heads turn.

Kakashi who had his back to the doors, heard them open but didn't turn around, however he noticed a few seconds later that silence reigned throughout the Hall and everyone was staring at the person who came through the doors. Puzzled by the reaction, Kakashi turned in his seat only to be met y a sight which made his jaw drop.

Sakura had just entered the Hall; however it was what she was wearing which made Kakashi's jaw drop. In all the years he had known Sakura, she had only ever worn her red dress and a kimono for formal events, and short skirts and tops in the bars. He had never seen Sakura Haruno in an evening gown before. She was stunning.

Sakura was wearing a floor length silver silk dress. The dress flared slightly at the waist only to reveal a slit on each side of the skirt going from the top of her thigh to the floor on either side. The top of the dress was a halter neck, V-cut top, which clung to her like a second skin, showing off her toned figure and accentuating her breasts. Her back was completely exposed from neck to the top of her hips. On her feet Sakura wore stiletto sliver wrap up sandals. Her wait long pink hair was left loose but was curled slightly. Her make up was just enough to make her look perfect.

As she made her was to the table, the Hall became normal again, everyone returning to what they were doing. When Sakura reached Kakashi's table, she sat down by his side and politely greeted everyone before giving a loving smile to Kakashi.

"_You look absolutely stunning Sakura_." Kakashi said in Japanese.

Sakura blushed before answering back

"Thank you Kakashi. You look very handsome in that tuxedo, but I can't wait to see you in it without your mask."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, before both of them turned to eat, but under the table Kakashi twisted his leg around Sakura's intimately pressing them together.

The evening went smoothly until Professor Dumbledore asked Sakura for a dance. Sakura accepted and took to the floor with professor Dumbledore, where they dance a waltz together in accordance with the music playing.

Kakashi couldn't ear his eyes away from her, she was making every move, every step made Kakashi's blood heat up. He had never wanted a woman this bad; absently he reasoned that he felt this way about Sakura because he was in love with her.

Kakashi realised she had stopped dancing and was standing next to him, when he heard the fast Latin music playing.

"Dance with me Kakashi." Sakura asked a stunning smile on her face.

"I don't dance Sakura." Answered Kakashi.

"You mean you can't dance, oh I didn't know. Sorry I'll go dance with someone else then." She said coyly before turning to leave.

Kakashi sighed before getting up, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her onto the dance floor.

"I can dance, but the question is can you keep up with me?" Kakashi asked her in a husky voice.

"Yes I can keep up." Answered Sakura, although Kakashi's voice had turned her on and his touch was sending tingling all over her body.

Kakashi smirked before placing one hand in hers and the other round her waist, pulling her flush against him. In time to the music he moved swiftly backwards.

Then they danced.

Most of the other people dancing cleared the floor to allow the two ninjas the space, while everyone watched in amazement. Kakashi and Sakura danced close to each other, performing spins, lifts, flips and lots of complicated dance moves.

Minerva whispered to Dumbledore

"They dance so sensually, as if they are attempting to tease the other into madness."

"I think Minerva that you are right." answered Dumbledore, his blue eyes sparkling in delight.

"Excuse me?"

"Honestly Minerva, look at the two of them, there is obviously a deep connection between the pair of them, deeper than friendship. This may prove to be entertaining."

The Great Hall was filled with clapping and cheering and the music to the song stopped, ending with Kakashi dipping Sakura to the ground, as a finale to their dance.

Slowly the pair, both flushed from their dance, left the Great Hall to go stand in the cooler and quieter Entrance Hall.

"Well I take it back, you certainly can dance Kakashi." Said a breathless Sakura. In fact Sakura was aching for his touch, the dance had her so excited that she needed Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded at her before moving to lean against the wall, when his nose caught a scent which made him freeze in his tracks. Kakashi had a very developed sense of smell, and the scent he smelt was very strong, and was coming from Sakura. His heart sped up as he realised what it meant, Sakura was aroused. With a smirk, he moved up behind the pink haired goddess, who was staring out the open door into the night.

Sakura jumped as she felt Kakashi press up against her back and slid her arms around her, to rest them lightly around her waist.

"Kakashi?"

"Tell me Sakura, did you enjoy dancing with me?" he punctuated his question with a soft kiss through his mask on the nape of her neck. He felt her shudder under him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Tell me Sakura, what do you want?" he whispered in a husky voice into her ear which only served to make her arousal stronger.

Sakura was internally arguing on hat to do from the moment he pressed up against her, but his last husky whisper made her throw all her inhibition out the window.

"Not here…. Room." Sakura let out in between heavy breaths, before she hitched up her dress and took off running to their room, Kakashi hot on her heels.

Sakura was just opening the door to their room, when Kakashi caught up to her and possessively took hold of her in his arms, and crushed his lips to hers in a kiss, as he opened the door, and pulled here into the room with him.

The door slammed shut, the sound echoing in the corridor.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Chapter 8, warning next chapter is a lemon, so if you want skip it wait for chapter 10 to come up.

Hope you enjoy this.


	9. Chapter 9 Lemon

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 9

Last time:

Sakura was just opening the door to their room, when Kakashi caught up to her and possessively took hold of her in his arms, and crushed his lips to hers in a kiss, as he opened the door, and pulled here into the room with him.

The door slammed shut, the sound echoing in the corridor.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kakashi opened the door their room, and pulled Sakura inside, and during all this the pair were locked in a kiss.

Once inside the room Kakashi pressed Sakura into the door causing it to slam shut a little louder than expected with her additional weight. Neither seemed to notice the amount of noise they had caused because they were both too absorbed in the feeling of the each other. Sakura kicked off her shoes, as did Kakashi, the shoes ending up in various locations on the floor of their room. Kakashi parted their lips for a second only to roughly tear off his mask, before capturing Sakura's lips once again with his in a passionate kiss. Both their hands wondered shamelessly up and down the other's body massaging and squeezing in alternate areas. Grunts and groans echoed throughout the room adding to the burning fire within the two. Kakashi's hands caressed her back gliding up and down the silky skin of her back, groping her buttocks every so often. Soon he had had enough of the garment keeping him from his prize that lay beneath the folds.

He pushed his body up against Sakura's, letting her know about his current state of need. Sakura tore away from his lips, gasped and arched her back as he pressed his erection up against her. Kakashi took his left hand from her back and placed it on her breast massaging and pinching the covered flesh. Sakura let out a gasp that faded into a deep moan as Kakashi tortured her aching flesh. She arched her back, pushing herself into his masterful hands, wanting to feel more of his touch. Taking advantage of the space now between the door and his love, he slipped his right hand to the base of her back slithering up until he found the way to remove the bothersome garment. Kakashi greedily yanked the ties undone as fast as he could slipping his hand in and touching her silky smooth skin.

Kakashi pulled his hand from her breast allowing the gown to slip from her body, pooling at her feet. Sakura whimpered and whined at the loss of pleasure, he had been bestowing to her breast.

"Kakashi…" She whimpered trying to entice him to return, pushing her body closer to his.

Kakashi smirked looking down into her frustrated scrunched up face. He lowered his head down capturing her lips in a scorching kiss. Soon, he left her lips and trailed down to her jaw, outlining every inch. After reaching her chin a second time he began to descend down her throat. Sakura tilted her head backwards allowing him better access to her exposed flesh, groaning throatily her approval. Feeling the vibration of her approval, Kakashi began adding more pressure intensifying the passion of each kiss.

Slowly he arrived at his destination attacking unmercifully. Sakura threw her head back further as a chocked gasp erupted from her throat. Her hands wove through Kakashi's hair pushing him further to her breast. While his hands ran along her back eventually coming to rest on her buttocks squeezing every now and then as his mouth nibbled on her breast. If it weren't for the door supporting her head and Kakashi supporting her body she would have collapsed from the pleasure. Kakashi sucked and nipped at each nipple until they were swollen and swore eventually rising back up to capture her lips once again.

Sakura loved the way Kakashi felt against her body and the masterful way he could mould and shape her. She untangled her hands from his hair, raking her nails up and down his toned back. Slowly she made her way towards his shirt and jacket undoing them slowly and letting them fall to the floor carelessly. Upon being taken off, Kakashi's chest was exposed to her view. Sakura pressed her hands to his muscled abs kneading them to her liking. Taking one finger she lightly traced a line across his stomach. Eventually she trailed her hands up his chest raking her nails across his toned pectorals. Coming up to his shoulders she massaged gently gliding her hands skilfully across his broad shoulders. Ending the kiss she took Kakashi's bottom lip sucking greedily a few times before gently grasping it between her front teeth pulling away slowly. She placed butterfly kisses all over his face then trailed down his chest to his abs.

Kakashi moaned quietly as her feather light kisses sent shuddering waves through his already charged body. Sakura smiled seductively feeling him slightly tremble from her feather light torture. As she once again rounded stomach she dipped her tongue slightly grazing his flesh. Kakashi shuttered violently when he felt her slick tongue delicately brush up against his skin. She dragged her tongue along the sensitive area then averted up toward his chest. Her tongue tasted every inch of his naked chest stopping every few seconds to gather an appetizer of tantalizing flesh into her mouth for further flavour.

Kakashi stood rigid feeling Sakura taste his skin, nipping and sucking at different intervals. His control was slipping fast as he felt Sakura reach for buttons to his pants, undo them and et them fall to the ground. Using his finger tips to delicately travel up and down her spine feeling the noticeable shiver come from her. He guided her back to his lips taking hold hungrily and demanding. She responded full force as the heat in her body rose with his. Kakashi left her lips kissing her jaw up towards her ear lobe. Upon reaching her ear he took hold and sucked gently nibbling along the edge. Sakura groaned pleasingly as her eyes closed partly relishing in the sensational feeling. Her hands finally able to undo his pants allowing them to fall discarded to the floor. Kakashi moved from her ear between the shoulder and neck taking part of her flesh into his mouth, teeth gently applying pressure as his tongue flicked back and forth. Sakura's arms wound around his back embracing him tightly purring into his chest . Kakashi's arms did the same pulling her body to his moulding them together as one.

"Kakashi…" Sakura spoke quietly pleading in his ear.

"Please…" She strained whimpering.

Kakashi let go his captive hold on her flesh and gazed lovingly, lustfully at her pleading eyes. Her cries throwing him over the edge as his body ached to fulfil her need. He bowed his head quickly kissing her lips over and over again. Sakura growled in frustration, her body aching to be penetrated. Her frustrated growls soon turned into whimpering pleas for release. Kakashi unable to resist her calls dove in dominating her lips, plunging his tongue deep with in her mouth, silencing her whimpering calls. Slowly, he manoeuvred her toward the direction of the bed keeping a domineering lock on her mouth. So wrapped up in their passion they collided with the edge of the bed falling carelessly atop the covers. Using one arm to support Sakura, Kakashi used the other to drag them to a more comfortable spot among the sheets.

Kakashi smirked inwardly seeing how flustered she got from his pleasure but he was not done yet. Slowly he released her slinking slowly down her body. Sakura lay there submissively hardly aware of what he was doing. He sat between her spread legs watching her for a moment. Leaning over her he took his hands and placed them on the sides of her body slowly gliding them down to the elastic of her underwear. Hooking his thumbs in the waist band he gave one quick yank pulling them down her legs. Sakura stayed submissive allowing him to do as he pleased.

She sighed heavenly when she felt his face nuzzle her pink curls. Kakashi lowered his face into her heat loving the sent she gave off as he buried his nose within her silky curls. Taking his tongue he grazed the slit protecting her jewel. He smiled as she gasped sharply when his tongue began to seek entrance. Becoming bolder in his actions he dipped his tongue deeper into her folds coming in contact with the sensitive nub of flesh. She shivered in ecstasy as her body trembling beneath his slick touch. Liking the new sensation he was able to give her he allowed his tongue to travel lower to where her juices flowed freely with anticipation. The heat in her abdomen rose in temperature as he lapped up her juices. Hearing Sakura moan in pleasure as he lapped her clean drove him closer to the edge. He allowed his tongue to wonder in to her entrance earning a slight buck from her hips involuntarily. Sakura could remain still no longer as she panted his name. Her hands came and grasped his hair pushing him to where she needed him. Not breaking his actions he took one of his hands and slid down his boxers throwing them carelessly to the floor.

Taking his hands back up, he grasped her hips holding them still. He began to plunge his tongue in and out of her slowly at first but as her cries started coming out in strained squeaks he sped up his pace. She thrashed under him in sexual frustration wanting to move her hips along with his plunging actions. Feeling her close to reaching her climax he kept a strong hold on her hips as he moved faster going as deep as his tongue would allow. Right as she was about to clamp around his tongue he pulled out leaving her unfulfilled. Panting she turned her head to gaze up at him tears of frustration staining her cheeks. He locked eyes with her smiling lovingly down at her body trembling with need. Without hesitation he entered her suddenly burying himself deep within.

Sakura's head slammed into the pillow as she felt Kakashi enter her suddenly her whole body arching to pull him in further. She moaned loudly as he started a slow and steady pace allowing her to move freely with him. His hands snaked around slipping under her back grasping her shoulders from behind. He bent his head over her left shoulder placing nipping kisses in the surrounding area. She silently asked him to pick-up their pace as she arched her body more into him. He agreed readily as he sped up his pace adding additional pressure to each trust. Sakura began to pant in short puffs indicating her climax was about to be reached once again. Within a matter of moments her body locked up with the feeling of completion. Her insides clamped hard onto Kakashi's member trying to milk his seed from him.

Kakashi gritted his teeth as he felt Sakura's body clamp around him pulsating. If there was one thing he had learnt in all his years as a shinobi, it was stamina. He rode out her climax taking their motion to the next level. He slammed into her harder and faster his head bowed into her neck. Beads of sweat formed on his brows as he concentrated willing himself to hold on for just a little longer. Sakura hung onto his shoulders for support as he still moved with in her more aggressively now. She tried with all her might to keep up with his excruciating pace but was unable as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Feeling that Sakura was unable to keep up with his pace he gripped her shoulders firmly using his strength to force her body to keep up with him. With his arms pulling her down on him every time he thrust in she felt her heat rising once again. Turning her head she panted in his ear kissing his temple every once in a while. Kakashi groaned deeply feeling her moist breath on his ear teasingly. He grunted several times as he felt Sakura getting ready to climax once again. One more slam into her threw her over the top as she released her insides throbbing. Feeling her body once again grip him firmly threw him over the edge as well. Taking her shoulders he pushed her hard against him trying to move as deep as possible within her. Her head rested on his broad shoulder her hands gripping his back tightly as she groaned his name. His seed spilled deep within her womb as he grunted her name with his release.

They both remained still, panting heavily trembling in the aftershock of their love making. Kakashi lifted his head from the crook of her neck and placed a tired kiss on her swollen lips. She returned the kiss equally tired as well. He pulled out of her slowly and rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush her with his weight when he collapsed. He stifled a yawn as he gathered her up in his arms holding her close. She made no sign of protest as he brought her closer. She snuggled into his warm embrace feeling safe and protected.

"I love you." She whispered against his chest giving it a soft kiss before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

"I love you too." He whispered back almost unable to hear her muffled statement.

They lay in each others arms, revelling in the aftermath, until Kakashi broke the silence with a question.

"Sakura where do we go from here? I know here its fine with no one to judge us, but what will happen after the mission, when we return to Konohagakure?" he asked looking down at the head of pink that resided on his chest.

"Kakashi if anyone in Konohagakure has a problem with us they can come speak to my fists." Replied Sakura as she snuggled up closer to Kakashi and settled into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Kakashi smiled at receiving the answer he was looking for, niether of them were the type to do things halfway. If they were going to do this, they would go all the way.

He lovingly stroked her hair for a few moments before sleep over came him as well. With one last kiss to her forehead he drifted off into a heavenly sleep.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Hope those who read this enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: OK so I like Draco Malfoy, so he isn't going to be bad in this fic. So he will be OOC, also this fic is as if the next books didn't happen. Also I can't find my Harry Potter books right now, so I'm sorry if the timing of certain events is off, cause I haven't read them for ages.

Chapter 10

Last time:

"Kakashi if anyone in Konohagakure has a problem with us they can come speak to my fists." Replied Sakura as she snuggled up closer to Kakashi and settled into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Kakashi smiled at receiving the answer he was looking for, niether of them were the type to do things halfway. If they were going to do this, they would go all the way.

He lovingly stroked her hair for a few moments before sleep over came him as well. With one last kiss to her forehead he drifted off into a heavenly sleep.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

All too soon it was time for the students to leave for the Christmas holidays. The week between the holidays and the dance had been amusing to say the least.

Umbridge barely talked to anyone and often ran away upon the sights of the guards. Also the guards were funny to watch because they seemed to be playing a game, although the goal of the game seemed to be to annoy the other as much as possible, but nevertheless it was amusing to watch.

The guards in question were currently watching the students board the train, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and the Weasleys had left a few days earlier due to Harry's dream, although the guards were suspicious of its credibility. Dumbledore had decided for the guars to leave on the same day as the students as to not arise suspicion, Umbridge was asking too many questions as it was.

Finally all the kids were on the train and it was time to leave. Kakashi and Sakura settled in the very last compartment on the train. Kakashi immediately pulled out one of his Icha Icha books and started to read, while Sakura wrote their monthly report to Tsunade.

However halfway through the journey, someone knocked on the door of their compartment. Sakura looked at Kakashi before rising to open the door. To both of their surprise, the person outside the door wasn't just a curious child. It was a Slytherin student, and not just any Slytherin. Draco Malfoy.

"Umm, excuse me, but may I speak with you Miss Haruno." Malfoy asked without raising his head to look at her.

Sakura nodded before pulling the boy into their compartment and closing the door. Quickly putting up a jutsu to make the compartment soundproof, Sakura turned to the boy who was standing back against the window, eyes continuously flicking from her to Kakashi.

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy, now what did you want to speak to me about." Asked Sakura kneeling in front of the boy as he sat.

"Well Professor Dumbledore said to talk to you, he said you would take me with you upon his request. He gave me a letter for you." Said Draco, his gray orbs fixed on Sakura's jade ones. Sakura took the letter and tossed it to Kakashi who read it at top speed before summarising it in Japanese to her.

Sakura nodded before saying in japanese:

"_Kakashi go take a walk, I need to talk to him, and I think you intimidate him too much."_

Kakashi snorted before complying and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Draco do you have any wounds you need to have healed?"

He nodded before take off all his upper clothing. Draco's chest and back were covered in raw red wounds, but underneath them Sakura could see many scars, some old enough to be from his toddlers years. Sakura quickly summoned her healing chakra and healed the open wounds.

"So you are running away from your father who is with Voldemort, and Dumbledore offered to protect you at the order. Who did this to you?"

"My father. Every time I do something wrong." Replied Draco.

"And your mother is she alright?" asked Sakura.

"Dead, father killed her in a rage, and then arranged her to make it look like a suicide." He spoke with no emotion.

Sakura sighed before sitting next to him.

"You know many times we have been told that our emotions can kill us, but also they can be your greatest weapon. They can give you strength, help you fight and make you never want to give up. Life is meant to be lived. People will die, I've lost both my parents at a young age, and as a ninja I have had to kill in order to protect. Some of my friends died in the line of duty. The pain will dull over time, but the memories will remain, try and dwell on the happy memories. Your mother would want you to be happy, and living in the past wont help."

Sakura spoke softly but she knew he was listening to every word. At the end he was shaking.

"Draco its okay to show emotion." She said.

Draco shook his head and bit his lip to try and hold in what he was feeling. It was at that moment that Kakashi choose to reappear.

Taking one look at Draco he simply sat next to him and said.

"People who cry alone are strong, but those who trust others to care for them and can cry in front of others are even stronger."

Draco shook violently before he let himself cry for the first time in 10 years. Sakura just held him as he cried, and Kakashi sat not saying a word.

Not long after Draco had calmed down and had let a load of his chest and felt a lot better. He had found someone who understood him and trusted him.

An hour later the train arrived in London, Sakura had just finished the report to Tsunade and had sent it off with Pakkun, Draco had a fit when Pakkun spoke though. However Kakashi had kept him occupied by trying to teach him how to throw a kunai.

As the three of them stepped off the train onto the platform they were met by Lupin, Tonks and Mrs Weasley.

Sakura noticed that Draco was trying his best to stay hidden behind Kakashi; however as soon as they reached their escort the blond was promptly pulled into a hug by an emotional Mrs Weasley.

"Oh you poor boy, Dumbledore explained everything. Now don't you worry you're safe with us, oh my look at you, you are so thin. We're going to make sure you get some meat on those bones and some air. You look to pale dear. Now tell me what are you favourite meals, desserts….."

As Mrs Weasley led a stunned Malfoy towards their car, Kakashi and Sakura followed conversing with Tonks and Lupin.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Harry was playing a game of exploding snap with Ron while Hermione was reading a book, when Fred and George burst into their room.

Looking up at the frazzled twins for an explanation, they were stunned when they spoke.

"The guards are here, and what's more they bought Draco Malfoy with them. He's going to be staying here under the orders protection." They all but yelled.

"WHAT !!" yelled Ron jumping to his feet and turning red.

"Wait how do you know all this?" asked Hermione.

"Extendable ears." Was her answer before they ran off to tell Ginny.

"Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry in disbelief, mainly to Hermione, since Ron was ranting and raving about blond weasels, and deatheater scum's sons.

"I don't know Harry, but we better go down and see." She said before grabbing her shoes and pulling them on.

Harry copied her before following her out the door pulling Ron along behind them. Halfway down the stairs they joined with Fred, George and Ginny.

As they reached the kitchen, they barged in knowing the order meeting was over. In the kitchen there was Lupin, Sirius, Mad-eye, Tonks, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and the guards but no sign of Draco Malfoy.

Sakura looked up at them with one brow raised, they all waved sheepishly back at her. She held their gaze for a few seconds before turning back to Mr Weasley. She let her hands glow green before setting them over his wounds.

"What is she doing?" whispered Hermione.

"Healing him, she some sort of medic. She healed my hand before." Said Harry as an answer.

The group watched as Mr Weasley's wounds healed and disappeared before their very eyes. She finished her work then turned to the six teenagers standing in the door.

"Please sit down, we need to inform you of a change of events." She said calmly.

As they did they noticed all the adults except her and Kakashi left the room.

"Sakura, what is going on?" asked Ginny.

"Well Dumbledore asked us to stay with you for Christmas to keep you out of trouble. However there is someone else who will be staying with us. He is under the protection of the order of the Phoenix. You all know him, but I expect you to be civil to each other. Remember all is not as it seems."

"Who is staying with us?" asked Harry.

Sakura simply moved her hand to indicate Kakashi. As they all looked towards Kakashi, he stepped aside to reveal a blonde boy standing behind him.

Before anyone could stop him, the volcano known commonly as Ronald Weasley erupted.

"MALFOY !! What is this some trap to kill us all, working for daddy death eater? Dumbledore is off his rocker if he believes this crap story of you needing protection. You deatheater, there's no way in hell you are staying here, hell we'll get you into Azkaban, fitting for such slime. And you know what…"

"ENOUGH !!"

Everyone froze, fearing what would happen if they spoke. They had never heard Kakashi yell before.

"Sakura take Draco to his room and help him unpack." Ordered Kakshi. Sakura nodded before gently leading Draco out the kitchen door.

As the door slammed close Kakashi turned to Ron.

"What you said boy was out of line and you will apologize for your words."

"But he's Malfoy!!" exclaimed Ron, the others wisely kept quiet.

"Yes he is, and how well did you know him? All is not as it seems." Said Kakashi calmly.

"He treated us like trash!!"

"Ronald sometimes people need to act a certain way in order to preserve their lives. Yes he's insulted all of you numerous times, and yes the comment hurt you, but you will live."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione stopped him, and then spoke herself :

"Are you saying sir, that he had to act that way?"

"Yes and given the choices he was faced with, he choose the one where he would keep his life."

"Lucius Malfoy would never let his son be killed, he the perfect daddy." Snorted Harry in contempt.

"Indeed the perfect daddy who whips his only son whenever he doesn't get top marks or do as he told, or act the way Lucius wants him too." Said Kakashi dryly.

Their faces were a picture of horror, as they took in the information that was just presented to them.

"He was whipped? By his father?" asked Ron, felling bile rise in his throat realising the truth and remembering what he said earlier.

"From childhood. That boy has been living in a hell, his mother was killed by his father in front of him. He's a kid yet he's seen enough to scar him for life. He needs friends to help him out. He wants to help. He's put his private bank account up for the order's use. He has never been himself ever. And he needs to be welcomed not thrown aside because of who his father was, he's not Lucius Malfoy, he's Draco and he's lost. All he's know is a dark world of evil and pain. But he was brave enough to admit it, and know with the order's help he can live like a normal kid again. We're not asking you to be best friends with him, we're asking you to try and understand what life was like for him, and to understand why he had to act as he did."

"Also for what its worth, a few minutes ago as I was leaving him he asked me to say sorry for everything he has done for you. He would of done it himself if he was so convinced that you would curse him upon sight." Said Sakura as she came into the kitchen.

With that she turned to Kakashi and promptly ordered him to help her with her bags. Kakashi visibly sighed but complied anyway. They left leaving the six to their thoughts and to make a decision.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Draco you flick it not toss! At this rate you'll cut your fingers off before you can throw it!" reprimanded Sakura as she tried to continue teaching Draco how to throw a kunai.

A knock sounded at the door before it opened, only to have the knocker reel back in shock as a kunai embedded itself in the door's wooden frame.

"FLICK !! The kunai is supposed to fly in a straight direction, not spinning, that's the shuriken. I think that's enough for today. If you want more practice go see Kakashi and do it outside. OK?"

Draco nodded sheepishly, before he looked at who was in the doorway. At the sight of the twins, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione he went stiff. They all however entered the room and sat down near Draco, Sakura jumped out of the way and went about picking up the numerous kunai that were all over the place.

"Ummm well Malfoy, we're here to well,…." Harry started unsure how to approach the subject.

Hermione took over.

"What we all want to say is sorry. We didn't know what you went through, and we now understand why you acted as you did. Also we think it's very brave that you are daring to oppose your father. It's admirable. And since well we are all going to live which each over this Christmas, how about a truce between us all, maybe we have more in common than we think. Maybe we could get along Malfoy, maybe we could be friends." Hermione hesitated slightly on her last sentence, but they had agreed in the kitchen that they would all try.

There were a few minutes of silence as Draco looked carefully at each of them with a guarded expression. Before he spoke back.

"My name's Draco, not Malfoy. Malfoy is my father."

Sakura slipped out of the room, as the previously feuding students started to become friends.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: Chapter 10. I'm hoping to get another two chapters up in the next two days. I'm kinda on the roll amazingly. Got free them, so I though I would do


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 11

Last time:

There were a few minutes of silence as Draco looked carefully at each of them with a guarded expression. Before he spoke back.

"My name's Draco, not Malfoy. Malfoy is my father."

Sakura slipped out of the room, as the previously feuding students started to become friends.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Harry was roughly woken by a hyper Ron on Christmas morning. He watched half awake as Ron bounded across the room to do the same to Malfoy. He couldn't help but laugh as the blond shoot up from his bed at being shaken, hair all over the place, eyes wide before they settled on Ron where Draco promptly groaned and just let himself fall back into his bed and pulled the covers over his head. It was funny to see the usually impeccably groomed Malfoy looking………….like a normal kid. It was hard to believe that five days ago they had been enemies, and now they were on their way to being friends. Even Ron had come to like Malfoy. They had a lot in common, quiditch for example.

Across the hall he could hear Hermione and Ginny rushing to get dressed, and from the racket downstairs, he assumed they were the last to rise.

Reluctantly Harry pulled himself out of bed and went to get dressed leaving Ron to wake Malfoy who obviously wasn't a morning person.

When he returned Ron was still bouncing around while Draco was brushing his hair which was hard since Pig had taken a liking to the blond and was fluttering around his head landing every now and then in his hair.

Eventually the three of them were ready and headed downstairs to have breakfast and share presents.

Downstairs the kitchen was full of life. Sirius and Remus were arguing abut something. Mad-eye was discussing work with Tonks. Mrs Weasley was serving up the food with the help of Ginny and Hermione. The twins were listening to Sakura who was explaining what a senbon was.

Once everyone was sat down, they made to eat but Mrs Weasley stopped them.

"Wait we can't eat until everyone is here. Where is Mr Hatake?" she announced.

"Kakashi? Probably still in bed." Stated Sakura while rolling her eyes. "I'll get him"

Sakura went out to the hall, and since the kitchen door was open everyone could see her standing in the hall. Sakura stood in the middle of the hall, took a deep breath then yelled in Japanese:

"_Hatake Kakashi you get down here right now or I'll burn all your Icha Icha books and you will be sleeping on the couch for a month!!"_

There was a flurry of activity upstairs and a few seconds later a silver and black blur flew down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning." Said Kakashi as he raised his hand in greeting.

All the wizards looked at him and Sakura in shock. Then Tonks turned to Sakura.

"Sakura what did you say?!"

"Just a few well chosen threats." She answered with a smug look on her face. With that over everyone dug into their breakfast. The sooner they were done the sooner they could open their presents.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura was lying on the bed of her room daydreaming. Christmas was a fun thing here. Everyone had gotten her and Kakashi presents. From Mr. and Mrs Weasley they had each gotten a jumper with their initial on. Sakura's was pink and Kakashi's was silver. Tonks had bought each of them a book of magic spells and their effects. The twins gave them products from their joke shop business. Hermione and Ginny gave them a wizard photo of them dancing at the ball, in a frame they had made by hand. Ron gave them each a book about quidditch. Sirius and Remus had bought them each a small magic dagger which after being thrown it would return to its owner's hand. Mad-eye Moody gave them a big book on tactical battle techniques. Harry gave sakura a perfume and Kakashi some aftershave. Draco had bought them a matching pendant each which when they were put together formed a heart.

The pair of them had given to each wizard or witch a kunai with their names engraved on them. The wizards were all thrilled.

But her favourite present was by far what Kakashi had offered her. She had given him a mask for Christmas, but on one of the corners she had sown a cherry blossom and a shuriken intertwined. It wasn't much but he loved it because of what it symbolised. Kakashi for Christmas had given Sakura a beautiful silver locket. Engraved on the back of the locket were the words I love you in Japanese.

Sakura was roused from her thoughts when Kakashi came into her room. She smile at him, but her smile soon fell when she saw the grim look on his face.

"Kakashi what's wrong?"

Kakashi held up a scroll.

"Tsunade sent an emergency letter; Naruto and Sasuke are in hospital after they got carried away in a fight. They are both critical right now. She spoke to Dumbledore, and they both gave us permission to return for a week at the most to visit. Shizune is downstairs right now. If we want to go back we have to leave now. It's your choice Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip as she tried to decide. After a few moments she gave her answer.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Naruto groaned as he awoke. His whole body hurt. Opening his eyes he saw the familiar sight of the tiled hospital ceilings, and he could smell the sterilised scent of the hospital. Realising he was in hospital, he concentrated for a moment until he realised what had landed him in hospital in the first place. He had got carried away with Sasuke sparring and without Sakura or Kakashi there, they went full out.

Concentrating he realised that Sasuke was also in the hospital, and was probably wounded judging by his low level of chakra. However Naruto's concentration broke when Tsunade entered the room.

"Naruto, glad to see you're feeling okay. You'll be out of the hospital soon."

"Thanks baba-chan, how's Sasuke-teme?"

"DON'T call me that you brat, and the Uchiha is fine, beaten up, but fine. He needs to stay a few days in hospital to recover. By the way you have two visitors. But they don't want anyone else to know that they are here. Okay?"

Naruto nodded his head at Tsunade as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Tsunade let out a sigh before exiting his hospital room, as she did two other people entered his room. Naruto's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan!" He said quietly in complete surprise.

Kakashi raised a hand in greeting, as Sakura said

"Hello Naruto-kun."

There was silence for a while before Kakashi decided to break it.

"Well Naruto I'm glad you're okay. I have an errand to run, but Sakura needs to talk to you about something. I'll be back later, and I'll bring some food for all of us."

With that Kakashi took out through the window.

Sighing Sakura sat down in the chair next to Naruto's bed.

"Naruto it's about Sasuke…."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kakashi stood outside a shop in the outskirts of the village. He had gone by his flat to pick something up, and was now picking up the nerve to carry out what he had planned.

Taking a breath he pushed open the door and entered the shop. He strolled over to the counter and rung the bell.

A few seconds later an old man emerged from the back and came up to the counter.

"White Fang?" He asked in disbelief.

"Ah no, that was my father. I'm his son. Hatake Kakashi." Replied Kakashi.

"Oh well. You look just like him with that hair. Anyway what can I do for you." Asked the elderly man.

Kakashi pulled out what he had been to fetch and presented it to the man in front of him.

"Do you recognize these?" asked Kakashi.

"Why yes I do! I made these over 60 years ago. Are you here to have them altered?"

"Yes, on these two respectively put on the inside these words. Also this one I want slightly changed. It's too big and could you make it look something like this. Pardon the crudeness of the drawing." Said Kakashi. Reaching into his back pouch he pulled out a design and handed it over to the man behind the counter.

"Yes, yes. This can all be done very easily. I could do it right now actually. It wouldn't take me very long at all. An hour max."

"Could you do it please? I can pay you now. Also do you mind if I wait?" asked Kakashi.

"No, no. Go ahead. Sit down, I'll get started straight away." With that the old man bustled off to start the work.

Kakashi turned to sit in an old chair that stood near the door, while pulling out his Icha Icha to read, when he sensed Naruto's Chakra spike drastically.

'Guess she told him the truth then.' Thought Kakashi.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Naruto calm down…."

"CALM DOWN!! HE DID ALL THAT TO YOU AND HE LIED TO MY FACE. HE HURT YOU SAKURA-CHAN. I'LL KILL HIM FOR THAT." Yelled Naruto.

He was about to jump out of bed to go find Sasuke and beat him up, when Sakura's fist came down hard on his head, knocking him back into bed.

"Naruto clam down. Yes he did hurt me. But I don't want him to know that I'm here. You can confront Sasuke after I leave. If you do it now, he will want to know how you know. And then he will find out I'm here, and I really don't want to deal with him until I finish this mission."

"Fine." Said Naruto as he pouted in his bed. "But I'm still gonna kill him."

"I'm not going to stop you Naruto." Said Sakura as she smiled at his overprotective attitude. Her smile faltered for a second, but it was long enough for Naruto to notice.

"Sakura-chan?"

"There something else Naruto I want you to know. Tsunade and Shizune know and they are fine with it."

"What?"

"Well I'm dating someone."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes well……. Naruto I'm dating Kakashi."

"KAKASHI as in our old sensei?!" exclaimed Naruto out of shock.

"Yes…"

Naruto started to rant and rave about their age difference, that he was a perverted old man. Too old, anything that came to mind.

"NARUTO!! It's my decision."

"But Sakura-chan he's an old man and …"

"I love him." She interrupted.

"What?"

"I Love him Naruto, more than I've ever loved anyone. And that scares me. I need you to be my friend and stand by my side, and Kakashi's."

Naruto looked at Sakura intensely as if he was trying to figure out something.

"Does he love you Sakura?" he asked locking his cerulean orbs with her emerald ones.

"…." Sakura didn't answer; she just looked at Naruto, surprised at his question and at

The serious look on his face.

Naruto repeated his question.

"Does he love you Sakura?"

However it wasn't Sakura who answered him.

"Yes Naruto."

Naruto and Sakura turned towards the door where the person who spoke stood.

"I love her Naruto." Said Kakashi as he gaze settled on Naruto before going over to Sakura, where a heat filled him, after seeing the smile she was giving him.

Naruto blinked in the shock of Kakashi freely admitting the truth. Before letting his goofy smile appears on his face.

"Well then, I guess its okay then. But Kakashi-sensei, you hurt her I will kill you."

Kakashi nodded to Naruto, showing him he had understood his threat; then he lifted his arms which held lunch.

"Ramen?"

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kakashi closed the door of his flat and locked it. It was close to midnight. He had just been to visit the memorial stone. He and Sakura had been home for five days now. Three of those days were spent visiting Naruto at the hospital. The other two, they just relaxed around the village, all the time avoiding Sakura's so called friends.

Kakashi pulled of his outer clothing, sandals, mask and headband and let them fall to the ground in a heap. Wearing only his trousers he entered his bedroom where his eyes fell straight onto Sakura.

Sakura was sitting on the windowsill, looking out onto the village with a small smile on her face. She was only wearing a small nightdress which left a lot of her skin exposed.

Walking up to her Kakashi kissed the nape of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few moments of just looking out of the window, the pair made their way to bed. Curled up against Kakashi, Sakura looked up at him.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes."

"Make love to me. Please, I want to feel safe." He leaned in and kissed her again, slow and tender, running the tip of his tongue along her lower lip begging entrance. The slight touch had been all it had taken to deepen the kiss. Tongues battled for quiet dominance, licking and tasting one another.

His warm hands caressed her silky skin in all the right places. Gentle touches across heated flesh. One hand cupped her right breast and gave the most delicious squeeze before the kiss broke.

He left a trail of warm kisses down the column of her neck across her collar bone and down the valley between her breasts before moving to capture her nipple in his mouth. Flicking his tongue over her budding nipple made a shiver of delight run through her.

He pushed her to her back as he rolled on top of her, spreading her legs with his knees as he moved them, his manhood digging into her leg as they rolled. "I love you Sakura." And then settling between her legs, he leaned in and kissed her like it was the first kiss.

He slid in with one long slow thrust. Holding steady, filling her to the brink, before pulling out again. A few steady strokes set a pace of slow tender lovemaking.

He kissed her and whispered sweet words of love and devotion in her willing ears. "I love you so much Sakura."

"Oh Kakashi, please." He picked up the pace of his thrusts driving into her faster and just a bit harder as he slipped a hand between them. Rubbing a finger through her wet slippery curls he found the button of nerves that would be her undoing.

The fever rose to a pitch within her with each stroke he made into her and each rub of his finger across her clit. Within moments she was careening over the edge of passion straight into bliss crying his name into his shoulder.

The feel of her clenching around him sent him over the edge behind her. He laid over her as the last pulses of passion waned away. "Do you feel safe Sakura?"

In a lusty, sleep filled voice that he had come to love with an undeniable passion she replied. "You know I am. I'm always safe in your arms."

They rolled to their sides, still arm in arm and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow they were to return to their mission.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Harry was sitting in a compartment on the train reading a book he got for Christmas. Ron was asleep against the window, and Hermione was studying. The twins had disappeared as soon as they reached the platform. Ginny was off with Luna, and for sake of appearances Draco was with the Slytherins.

It was peaceful until two loud poof sounds were heard, and the compartment was filled with grey smoke and small pink petals.

Coughing and spluttering, the three students opened the window in order to try and clear some of the smoke. Once the smoke was cleared they saw Kakashi lazily sitting on a seat with Sakura sitting on his lap.

"Nice entrance." Commented Harry sarcastically.

All he got was two smirks from the two ninja. With that the rest of the journey continued in peace and quiet. Well as much peace and quiet you could ever have on the Hogwarts express anyway.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: Chapter 10. Right to make things more interesting I will set up a little contest. So leave your contact address so that if you win I can get in contact with you.

Contest:

The first three reviewers who can guess what Kakashi was doing in this chapter will win a small prize:

1st- a one shot or twos shot story written for them based on their idea and with whichever pairing them want.

2nd- will put an event they want to happen in this story.

3rd- insert reviewers idea into this story.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Congratulations to kitty1994, sandwich-chan, and amyXD, the winners of the contest. Well done.

Chapter 12

Last time:

It was peaceful until two loud poof sounds were heard, and the compartment was filled with grey smoke and small pink petals.

Coughing and spluttering, the three students opened the window in order to try and clear some of the smoke. Once the smoke was cleared they saw Kakashi lazily sitting on a seat with Sakura sitting on his lap.

"Nice entrance." Commented Harry sarcastically.

All he got was two smirks from the two ninja. With that the rest of the journey continued in peace and quiet. Well as much peace and quiet you could ever have on the Hogwarts express anyway.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"So these guards took out the group of werewolves and Fenrir Greyback. All without using wands?" asked Voldemort in a cold voice.

The death eater in front of him nodded.

" Crucio." The messenger collapsed to the floor withering in pain. As soon as his anger appeared, it disappeared.

"Tell me what did these guards look like?"

"Dressed in complete black and wearing white armour. They also wore masks and fought with swords." Stated the messenger, eager to give any information that could prevent his lord from killing him. "A man and a woman."

"What type of masks did they wear?" questioned Voldemort, as he tried to place these guards.

"Painted masks, with animal faces on them. A wolf and a lynx."

"How could a couple of muggles defeat twenty-one werewolves!!" yelled Voldemort.

While Voldemort yelled, Kabuto stayed quiet in his corner.

'Painted masks. Black clothing, white armour.' He thought.

'Sounds like Konohagakure ANBU. The one with a lynx mask, I've never encountered. But the one with the wolf mask…… Only one person carries a wolf mask. Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja. Finally I can have my revenge.'

A sadistic smile slipped onto the sound ninja's lips at the thought of having revenge on Hatake Kakashi.

His smile was seen by a death eater, who was in turn a spy for the order; who felt fear from that simple smile. Severus Snape decided to keep that new recruit under a close eye. There was something about him that was disturbing and pure evil, ever a stronger evil than Voldemort himself gave off. He was going to mention this Kabuto to Dumbledore and see what he thought of him.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Not soon after the beginning of the second term, Sakura and Kakashi were summoned to Dumbledore's office.

They stood silently in the back ground having been informed of the situation. Harry noticed them as he came into the office. Kakashi and Sakura watched with stoic faces, masks on. Neither of them betraying anything.

However Sakura's infamous temper flared when Umbridge starting to shake the girl who had told on the DA. Before anyone could interfere, Sakura had Umbridge by her throat and was holding her above the ground, and was pressing a kunai against her cheek.

Fudge turned an ugly colour of purple before stuttering and then yelling.

"Put her down this instant. Who do you think you are!"

Sakura turned her head to face the small man.

"I am a guard to the castle and to the children within it. Any threat to the children's safety and wellbeing will be neutralised. I will not allow any students to be harmed."

"_Sakura put her down, she's turning blue._" Stated Kakashi in Japanese.

Sakura sighed before releasing Umbridge, noting with satisfaction the finger shaped bruises around her neck, and a trickle of blood on her cheek where the kunai had been.

Fudge seemed to hesitate in addressing the ninjas, but before he could decide to Dumbledore drew his attention.

He looked at Dumbledore, and his face instantly changed back to one of delight. "Back to what I was saying. You are being removed from the post of Headmaster, and you will follow us to Azkaban, where you will be trialled under for betrayal and wanting to overthrow me!"

He looked triumphantly at Dumbledore.

Kakashi and Sakura drew the attention of the minister by casually taking out their katana's, and letting them hang loosely in their hands.

Dumbledore turned his clear gaze to Fudge. Fudge was now looking extremely weak at the knees.

"You believe that I want to overturn the Ministry?"

"You cannot deny it!", shrieked Fudge. "I have proof! A student confessed! I have proof of Dumbledore's Army!" He stabbed his finger at Harry. "And that _he is the leader_!"

Dumbledore raised his head, and his eyes flashed. "You are deluded. You have become addicted to your power as Minister, and are no longer suitable for the post."

"Then you admit you want my position?!"

"No. Like always, I wish only to remain as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Regrettably, it seems this no longer can be so. However, you are under the impression that I will come quietly. I am afraid that is not possible.

Fudge snorted and waved his hands to the two standing next to him. "And you think that you can overpower me, Kinglsey and Dawlish all by yourself? Ridiculous! GET HIM !!."

A flash of silver light appeared and Harry found himself pinned under Kakashi while Sakura had professor McGonagall and the girl who sneaked on the group.

After a short discussion, Dumbledore stood to leave, but not without some parting words.

"I will always be at Hogwarts for those who need me." And with a flash of fire he disappeared.

The news of Dumbledore's departure had reached every student in the school overnight. The Slytherins took it with joy, while the rest of the school took the news in silence.

Fudge instantly made Umbridge the new Headmistress, and then departed under the as fast as he could. The ninja's watched from the gates until he disappeared from sight. Things were getting a bit more troublesome.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kakashi and Sakura were up on the roof, their summons were patrolling the castle, normally they would do this but since Umbridge had become headmistress, she was always looking for them, and trying to speak with them. However them being ninjas, simply poofed away or used a substitution jutsu whenever they sensed her coming. It was so satisfying to the pair of them to watch her face contort with anger and frustration when they disappeared in front of her or their double turned into a chunk of wood or poofed into smoke whenever touched.

They were sitting side by side, just watching the star in peace, something that was had to find during the day time, since all the houses except Slytherin were making as much trouble for Umbridge as possible and the Weasley twins by far causing the most havoc. The pair of them did nothing to stop them. The pranks weren't threatening the students so it wasn't their concern. The ninja had added their fair share of trouble for the new headmistress. They went out of their way to make their spars and training as destructive as possible. Sakura let her slugs run free all over Umbridge's office. They left traps that could only be triggered by Umbridge around the castle, claiming that they were there to catch students sneaking out at night and it wasn't their fault if she went wandering around the castle at night and was so clueless to actually get stuck in them.

Kakashi's attention was pulled away from his thoughts when some of the trees in the forbidden forest moved in an unnatural way. At first he thought it was just the half giant the gamekeeper was hiding. However when it happened again he looked closer. Sakura noticing that Kakashi had stiffened slightly turned her head to see what he was looking at.

Giants and some people were making their way towards the castle via the forbidden forest. Upon closer view they saw that the people were the death eaters Dumbledore had warned them about.

Moving swiftly they made their way down the castle walls and into the forest. Watching from above in the trees, they waited until the intruders were within earshot, before speaking.

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Kakashi.

"We are the dark lord's faithful servants, here to attack Hogwarts and bring Harry Potter to him."

"We can't allow that. Leave of you will be killed." Stated Kakashi.

"You kill us and our army of giants. Impossible. Get them." Yelled the leader.

Kakashi and Sakura sighed before jumping down to retaliate. Both of them thinking that it would at least be a bit of exercise.

Kakashi was jumping from Giant to Giant using Chidori to kill them, while Sakura was causing havoc with her chakra laden punches and scalpels in the midst of the death eaters.

Twenty minutes later, the so called army had been destroyed. After burning all the corpses, Kakashi and Sakura made there way back to there room.

Kakashi was reading Icha Icha while Sakura was reading some book about medicine she had found in the library.

They were enjoying their books net to the fire until Sakura felt a chill go up her spine, and a gut feeling something was going to happen.

Kakashi looked up for a second and paused at the frown on his lovers' face.

"Sakura?"

"Huh oh sorry did you say something."

"No, what are you thinking about?"

"I just….I have this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen back home, I just don't know what."

"You're overreacting. Just get some rest; I'm sure the shinobi at home can handle any problems that come their way. After all we defeated the sound army."

Sakura shrugged before abandoning her book and lying down on her bed.

However as a stray thought crossed her mind she shot up and looked with wild eyes at the puzzled Kakashi.

"Naruto"

Kakashi's eye widened in realization.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Why are we out here this late Naruto?"

"Because I need to talk to you without getting interrupted by someone."

"What is so important that it couldn't wait for morning?"

"Well it isn't every day that you find out that the girl you see as a sister is being cheated on and deceived, is it teme?" smiled Naruto, but behind the smile was an aura of danger.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about sakura-chan. She told me why she left. She came to visit me in hospital at Christmas time." Said Naruto.

"She lied. I hope she resigned from the mission and get Tsunade to revoke the stupid ban."

"She went back Sasuke. And she's dating someone. A bit late for you, well you lost her by cheating on her with Ino. And since Sakura isn't here she can't stop me."

"Stop you from doing what dobe." Stated Sasuke. "I don't care I need to get the Hokage to see sense."

"She can't stop me from beating up the asshole who hurt her."

Sasuke looked at the loudmouth ninja who had his eyes closed. But when his eyes opened Sasuke jumped backwards and activated his Sharingan.

"YOU!!" snarled Naruto before charging at Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes were blood red.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: chapter 12. Sorry this took a while, was away and had no access to a computer. Don't yell at me for the cliff hanger. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in the next week. Reviews are always appreciated. Ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 13

Last time:

Sasuke looked at the loudmouth ninja who had his eyes closed. But when his eyes opened Sasuke jumped backwards and activated his Sharingan.

"YOU!!" snarled Naruto before charging at Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes were blood red.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tsunade was peacefully sleeping on her desk using a stack of papers as her pillow. She had been sorting out some reports from various missions. However when she came across Sakura's mission report, she had ordered Shizune to fetch her some sake, and then had proceeded to get herself drunk while trying to ignore the fact that she missed having the pink haired girl around.

It was near 2 am when a huge explosion shook the whole of Konohagakure, instantly waking all the ninja and putting them into high alert.

Tsunade woke with a jerk and took a moment to focus on her surroundings. A few seconds later she sensed the source of the explosion. A fight was going on at a training ground.

Not wasting any time she teleported there.

When she arrived her mouth fell open in shock. The sight she was met with wasn't the result of a fight but the result of a fierce battle. And the culprits were standing in the middle of the destruction which used to be a training field staring each other down.

Tsunade vaguely registered the arrival of her old teammate by her side who like her froze to take in the scene.

Suddenly the fighters charged a t each other kunai raised. They were already soaked in each other's blood. The many craters around them showed that many Rasenegans' and Chidori's had been used and that the pair were running low on chakra.

Not wanting the fight to get any worse, Tsunade jumped into the fray and with the help of Jiraiya knocked out to two fighters and rushed their battered bodies off to hospital.

Many hours later after the pair was stabilized, Tsunade looked to the skies and thought:

'Sakura is going to be furious.'

Sighing she then sat down to monitor the recovery of chakra for the two fighters:

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

The first thing that registered in Naruto's brain was the synthetic smell of disinfectant which he associated with the hospital.

Groaning he forced himself to open his eyes only to cringe at the sight of a furious blonde glaring down at his with a look that clearly announced he was in trouble.

"Hi Tsunade baa-san." He said meekly.

"I would clobber you for that if you weren't already in hospital." Said the irate Tsunade, while staring down at the number one most annoying ninja of the village.

"Care to explain what happened last night brat?"

Naruto sighed before explaining to Tsunade that he lost his temper and had followed his instincts instead of his brain and had attacked Sasuke for the deception he had pulled on Sakura.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Dolores Umbridge was sitting in the headmasters place and was watching as the Hogwarts students were eating breakfast on a peaceful Saturday morning.

Well as peaceful as it could be with Kakashi and Sakura having a full out training session out next to the lake. Most of the students had spent the morning watching them, seeing as to the wizards the things they did were supposed to be impossible, such as them walking on water.

Umbridge was trying to figure out a way to get rid of the guards but she didn't originally sign the contract so she couldn't break it. Therefore the guards were going to stay till the end of the school year, which was only a mere 2 months away. The OWLS were to start next week, and most students were busy studying.

Umbridge reached for her cup of tea, when a huge explosion took place filling the great hall with smoke.

When the smoke cleared everyone's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. In front of the teachers table was a giant toad.

On the toads head was a young blond man, dressed in an orange jumpsuit and a green flak jacket.

"_Ne Ne Gamabunta is this the school?_"

"_Dunno ask somebody brat. How am I supposed to know_?" replied the giant toad, making most of the students fall off the benches in shock.

The boy looked down at the hall and asked out loud in English:

"Is this Hogwarts?"

When a few students nodded in affirmation a wide smile crept across his face and he yet out a whoop of joy.

Umbridge stood up and was about to address the boy when the great Hall's door burst open and the two guards burst in .

Everyone looked at them.

There was silence as the guards and the visitor looked at each other, until …..

"SAKURA-CHAN!! KAKASHI-SENSEI !!"

The great hall watched as the toad disappeared in a burst of smoke and the blonde boy latched himself onto the female guard giving her a huge hug.

"Naruto!! What are you doing here?"

"Well Tsunade baa-san wanted me away from Konohagakure for a bit to calm down. So she said I could come visit you." Answered Naruto.

"To calm down? Naruto that doesn't make any sense…" said Sakura

"Naruto what did you do this time?" asked Kakashi wearily already dreading the answer.

"Umm well I kinda beat up teme, and put him in the hospital with a coma and with lots of broken bones and bleeding and burns and….." answered Naruto with a hand scratching the back of his head.

Silence

"YOU DID WHAT!! NARUTO!!"

Screamed Sakura as she punched his in the head and sent him flying all the way to the teachers table, through the table, through the wall and over the forest and until he was out of sight.

Kakashi watched with a torn disposition, trying to decide whether or not to laugh at the situation or to sigh in exasperation.

"You didn't hold back did you?" He asked the fuming pink haired kunoichi.

"NO I DIDN'T AND HE BLOODY DESERVED IT. HOW DUMB IS HE. I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF; I DON'T NEED HIM TO FIGHT MY BATTLES. I CAN DEAL WITH THE UCHIHA WHEN I GET BACK. GOD IS HE STUPID. I DON'T BELIEVE THIS THAT IDIOT!!"

Screamed the fuming Kunoichi who then turned and stormed out of the hall and up to her room all the way yelling and cursing in Japanese, each footstep leaving a small crater in the ground.

Kakashi just watched knowing better than to get in Sakura's way when she was this mad.

Turning around he just gave an eye crinkle and addressed the hall.

"Sorry about that, that boy is from our village, he's just visiting for a bit. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He's a great guard so don't worry about it." The teachers just nodded in submission, not daring to say a word, not after that display of strength.

A poof of smoke announced the return of the blond boy.

"She's mad isn't she?" he asked Kakashi sheepishly.

Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow and pointed in the direction that Sakura left in.

"Ah man Kakashi-sensei she's gonna kill me!!"

"That's your fault now go apologize and make sure she doesn't raise this place to the ground in anger."

"Why me!!"

"Because it's your fault she's mad now go."

Naruto sighed before disappearing up the stairs to go find Sakura.

Then Hermione spoke up.

"Umm Mister Hatake? You weren't serious about her being able to raise this place to the ground were you?" she asked meekly.

"Deadly serious Miss Granger." Answered Kakashi before heading after Naruto to make sure Sakura didn't really kill him.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura sighed as she pulled herself out of bed on a rainy Sunday morning. She was exhausted. Naruto had arrived a week ago and he had promptly decided that he didn't like Umbridge and therefore he was going out of his way to aggravate the woman. Which Sakura didn't mind, but the woman was coming and whining to her in her high pitched squeaky voice, and Sakura swore that if she hears one more complaint out of the pink fluffy idiot she was going to kill her, regardless of Kakashi's orders not to.

The Weasley twins had teamed up with Naruto over the week and had created Mass damage and destruction which kept Kakashi and Sakura on their toes, because since Naruto was involved there was a fair chance that he would try and trap his old teammates as well. Yesterday the Weasley twins had left Hogwarts amid a flurry of fireworks and fire jutsus with the help of Naruto, leaving the whole castle in a mess of soot, smoke and dust. Needless to say Sakura and Kakashi had tried to reprimand

Sakura grinned when she thought back to a dinner the three ninja's had had two days ago in their rooms.

Their friend but had failed since both of them had watched the pandemonium from the rafters and had loved every minute of it.

/--/--/Start Flashback /--/--/

" _Sakura- chan this place is so big, and there are so many passages. I wish I could stay longer._" Said Naruto loudly as he slurped up yet another bowl of ramen which the house elves had brought up for him.

Sakura turned her head away for a second to reach for a napkin when a burst of purple smoke came up from Kakashi's cup of sake and covered his face from view.

She was about to say something when she noticed Naruto's fixed gaze on Kakashi's face.

She let out a sigh of exasperation when she realised it was another one of his attempts to see their ex-sensei's face.

'_**I dunno why he tries; Kakashi-kun is always ten steps ahead of us anyway.**_' Commented inner Sakura, and the Outer had to agree.

"_Ah man!! No fair._" Whined Naruto.

Looking up Sakura noticed the smoke had cleared but Kakashi's face was still hidden from view by a mask.

"_Nice try brat, but it won't work._" Stated Kakashi with an eye crinkle.

"_Naruto in the many years we've known Kakashi how many times have your attempts to see his face worked?_" asked Sakura patiently.

"_Never._" Responded the sulking jounin.

"_There you go. Your tricks don't work on Kakashi._" Stated Sakura before she turned back to her meal.

"_But Sakura-chan don't you want to see his face?_" asked Naruto, pouting in her direction.

"_I've already seen his face baka_." She stated absentmindedly, only realising what she said a second later letting out a small gasp and snapped her head up to face Naruto who looked shell-shocked.

Kakashi put his head in one hand and awaited the impending outburst that was sure to come from his old student.

"_NANI !!_" screamed Naruto.

Who then proceeded to throw a fit about how it was unfair that Sakura had seen Kakashi's face and not him.

/--/--/End Flashback/--/--/

Sakura smiled that yell had woken the whole castle up. Groaning Sakura reluctantly pulled herself out of the warm be and trudged over to the bathroom to get dressed.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

It was near midnight when the three ninja's meet at the entrance gate of Hogwarts to say goodbye.

Naruto had to return to Konohagakure, and they needed to stay and finish their mission.

"Take care Naruto and stay out of trouble okay. And no more fighting with Sasuke." Said Sakura as she gave her blonde haired friend a parting hug.

"Fine, I'll try." Answered back Naruto.

"Give this message to Tsunade; don't lose it its important." Said Kakashi as he handed over a small scroll to Naruto, ignoring Sakura's quizzical look.

"Will do Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't call me that, you make me feel old." Complained the silver haired Anbu.

"Naruto reached out to touch the portkey, but just before he did he said.

"But Kakashi-sensei, you are an old man. Ja ne!!"

He disappeared along with the portkey just before the kunai would have hit his head.

"I'm going to kill that brat when we get back." Complained Kakashi before turning to his pink haired teammate and fixing her with a disapproving lo

"Stop laughing Sakura."

"But it was so funny Kakashi." She answered amid the peals of laughter.

Letting out a groan Kakashi turned his back on her and started to make his way back to the castle with Sakura following him.

Just as they reached the castle Sakura remembered something.

"Hey Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" answered the silver haired Anbu who had his nose buried in his faithful orange book.

"What was written on that scroll you gave Naruto?"

Kakashi froze for a split second before turning to face Sakura, who had noted his split second hesitation and was now standing hands on hips with a glare fixed on him.

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Kakashi's head before he said:

"Sorry got to go patrol. Bye."

And he disappeared in a poof of grey smoke.

Inside the great hall, the students and faculty were eating dinner when a scream interrupted them.

"HATAKE KAKASHI!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

The entire school watched the doors to the great hall for a second before deeming it safe to return to their meal.

"I wonder what he did this time to make her so mad." Said Hermione out loud.

"Don't know and don't care, just want to stay out of their way if they are like this again." Said Ron as he stuffed his mouth full of food.

The majority of their friends nodded in agreement.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"TSUNADE BAA-SAN I'M BACK."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!" yelled Tsunade as she hit Naruto on the head for calling her that, and for waking her up from her afternoon nap.

"Sorry. Here is their mission report and Kakashi-sensei gave me a message for you." Said Naruto as he tossed the two scrolls onto her desk while rubbing his head.

Tsunade arched an eyebrow before grabbing the message from Kakashi and opening it.

She read it once, and then read it again to make sure she had read the message correctly.

Naruto was watching her, curious as to what the message was about since it was making Tsunade's eyes widen and a huge smile appear on her face.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she jumped up from her seat and yelled.

"SHIZUNE GET ME SOME SAKE!! WE NEED TO CELEBRATE!!"

Shizune came running into the room and asked what the pandemonium was about, but she became just as excited as Tsunade after she had read Kakashi's message.

Naruto stared at the two women before picking up the message and reading it for himself in order to see what all the fuss was about.

His jaw dropped to the ground, and his eyes widened.

"KAKASHI SENSEI IS GOING TO WHAT!!"

He yelled before promptly passing out from the shock.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at the unconscious boy for a second before returning to their planning.

"Oh my Sakura is going to be so shocked when it happens." Said Shizune as she watched Tsunade dance around her office with a bottle of sake in her hand.

Miles away at Hogwarts a pink haired ninja sneezed.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: Sorry took so long to update. I am returning to uni next week so my life has been hectic sorting everything out. But a big thanks to alwysdncng101 who's lovely message reminded me of my resolution to get this chapter done before I leave for uni.

Hope you enjoy. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 14

Last Time:

"KAKASHI SENSEI IS GOING TO WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He yelled before promptly passing out from the shock.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at the unconscious boy for a second before returning to their planning.

"Oh my Sakura is going to be so shocked when it happens." Said Shizune as she watched Tsunade dance around her office with a bottle of sake in her hand.

Miles away at Hogwarts a pink haired ninja sneezed.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Naruto had left a month ago and the students had all sat their exams. So it was remotely peaceful.

Kakashi and Sakura were patrolling the corridors when suddenly raised Chakra levels were felt from Umbridge's office.

The two ANBU immediately teleported to Umbridge's office only to gape at the scene they found before them. Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny and Draco were standing over the knocked out members of the Inquisitorial squad, all with wand's raised.

"What is going on here?!!!" demanded Sakura.

When they all tried to answer at once, Kakashi held up a hand and silence fell.

Then pointing at Draco he simply said explain.

Five minutes later the five students were gasping for breath as they tried to keep up with the running ninja as they sprinted towards the forbidden forest.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Harry and Hermione were just exiting the forest when Kakashi and Sakura landed a few metres in front of them. After recuperating from their shock the pair noticed their friends catching up from behind.

After a brief explanation from them about what had happened to Umbridge, an argument started.

Harry wanted to go straight to the ministry of magic to save Sirius while the ninja thought it would be better to alert the members of the order before doing anything.

While the students tried to calm an irate Harry down. Kakashi and Sakura spoke to each over in hurried voices in Japanese.

"_Sakura, this sounds too much like a trap._"

"_I know Kakashi but Harry is stubborn, he'd find a way to go, with or without us._"

"_Sakura we can't just let them disappear when they might be walking headlong into a trap_." Countered Kakashi who was frustrated with the situation.

"_I know. I know. Look let's send Pakkun to warn Dumbledore-san and the other adults; while we go with Harry and his friends and keep them out of trouble_."

Kakashi sighed before agreeing to her idea, but Sakura knew that he was far from pleased with the situation.

After informing Harry of their decision and sending Pakkun off to find Dumbledore; the group found themselves flying in the sky on the back of thestrals towards the ministry of magic.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"I told you this was a bad idea Sakura" said Kakashi as they ran away from the room with all the prophecies in it.

Sakura rolled her eyes but didn't disagree.

As they burst through a door they came into a large chamber which had a strange looking archway in it, however before they could contemplate further the death eaters who had attacked them in the room of prophecies.

Making sure the students were behind them Kakashi and Sakura fell into defensive stances with their blades out, poised to defend or to attack.

However before that could happen there was a resounding number of pops throughout the air, and the two ANBU couldn't help but feel a bit of relief when they saw Sirius, Lupin, Mad Eye, Tonks and some other members of the order appear in the room.

They all hell broke loose. Everyone was fighting, spells were flying everywhere. As the two ninja dodged spells and grabbed unsuspecting members of the orders out of the way of lethal spells; Sakura saw Lucius Malfoy fire a curse at Ginny.

She and Kakashi would never get there in time. Dismay appeared on Sakura's face as she tried to make in on time. Just as the curse was about to hit Ginny she was tackled to the ground by a blonde teenager.

Sakura sighed in relief as she saw Draco save Ginny, and then in retribution she threw a barrage of kunai's towards Lucius Malfoy. They met their mark, sending the elder to the floor in pain.

Across the room Sirius was fighting against Bellatrix. Harry was watching from the sidelines where his godfather had shoved him too earlier. Harry cried out a warning as Bellatrix shot the killing curse at Sirius. Sirius saw the curse coming and knew there was no possible way he would be able to dodge that in time. His thoughts went to Harry as he resigned himself to his fate.

However just as the curse was about to hit Sirius felt a pressure on his neck and then felt himself hauled off his feet into the air and heard Bellatrix cry out in anger and then in pain. Opening his eyes he saw himself metres high in the air, and bellow him was Bellatrix cradling her left arm which had a kunai going straight through her elbow joint. Turning his head upwards he saw Kakashi feet on ceiling thanks to his chakra and holding on to his collar. Sirius felt immense gratitude towards the man for saving his life. But before he could thank him he saw Harry take after Bellatrix down a dark corridor.

"Harry!!!!!" called Sirius, scared for his godson's life.

A millisecond later he was back on the ground and could only watch as a blur of silver and black along with a second blur of pink and black took off after his godson.

Getting to his feet he prayed the ninja's would keep Harry safe, before he jumped back into the fray, wand blazing.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura and Kakashi had caught up to Harry and staled his hand to stop him from doing something he might regret later. Bellatrix managed to escape through a fireplace, but as long as Harry was ok then it didn't matter. Behind then they heard running steps and as the ninja's turned to the doorway, Ron, Luna, Hermione, Ginny and Draco ran up to them and started to fuss over Harry.

As Sakura and Kakashi started o herd the students towards an exit something made them pause.

"Where do you think you are going?" said a silky and dangerous voice.

The students and Ninja turned toward the source of the voice to see Voldemort emerge from the shadows, but what shocked the ninjas was the sight of Kabuto who they had presumed dead after the last battle against Orochimaru.

In one fluid motion both Kakashi and Sakura had their swords out and ready to attack.

"See Potter even Dumbledore's so called guards fear me. They draw their weapons to try and fight me, Lord Voldemort the greatest wizard of all time.

As Harry opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by an un-ladylike snort coming from Sakura.

"Please spare us the theatrics. We draw our swords against Kabuto not you. He is the only person in this room who vaguely represents a threat to us." Stated Sakura using a sickingly sweet tone which she was sure would annoy the so called Dark Lord.

Voldemort seemed to gape at her before he glared at her and raised his wand only to stop when a form started to walk calmly towards the Konoha ANBU.

"Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura. What a pleasure to see you again. Although I wonder where darling Sasuke and sweet Naruto are? Hiding here somewhere I presume?"

"Sorry just us two Kabuto." Stated Sakura as she started to gather her chakra getting ready to attack Kabuto. Kakashi copied her and revealed his Sharingan which was already active and spinning.

Then they charged.

Kabuto and Kakashi clashed full out, while Sakura created a fissure in the ground keeping Voldemort busy trying to dodge falling pieces of cement rather than shooting spells at them.

Sakura figured that Kakashi could look after himself so she turned back to the students and started to heal them.

While Sakura busied herself with the students Kakashi released his frustration on Kabuto. The two male ninja's clashed with kunai's flying everywhere. Kabuto tried to hit Kakashi with fists that were covered in chakra scalpels, but Kakashi knowing how Kabuto liked to fight staying out of close range preferring to attack with long range jutsus.

The students as well as Voldemort only watched the battle which resembled a firework display what with the many different jutsus and chakra attacks talking place.

Sakura gasped in horror as Kabuto managed to land a punch on Kakashi's shoulder, tearing through muscle and bone. She was about to jump in the battle when a familiar bird chirping sound started. Her eyes widened as her brain gave her the answer, she looked at Kakashi's hands for confirmation, and then acting quickly she spun around and pushed all six students to the floor and braced for the explosion.

And an explosion came alright. A resounding yell of "CHIDORI!!!!!!!" echoed in the hall as the attack hit Kabuto, killing the sound Nin once and for all. The shockwave from the attack shattered every window and glass surface in the entrance hallway of the ministry of magic; making glass rain down on everyone in the hall.

When the dust settled, everyone could see Kakashi with a whole the size of a fist in his right shoulder slumped on one side of the room while on the other side of the room there was a mangled body splattered against the wall of the ministry with most of its chest missing.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura's mind was racing.

'Okay Kabuto's dead, Kakashi's wounded, the kids only have their wands, and the Voldemort guy looks pissed and ready to kill us all. What to do????'

Suddenly she got an idea, and jumped towards Voldemort while making a flurry of hand signs.

Whispering the name of the jutsu under her breath, a huge dome encircled her and Voldemort, locking them in and keeping the others out.

Voldemort turned, fuming with rage to Sakura.

"You!! What is this magic? What have you done?" snarled Voldemort.

"Just a little shield jutsu so that you can't hurt anybody. Can't having you killing anyone now can I?" Answered back Sakura while being ready to pounce at any second.

"Foolish girl... CRUCIO!" yelled Voldemort casting the spell towards Sakura.

As the curse hit her, pain flared throughout her body but in the true fashion of an ANBU ninja she ignored it.

"Please I'm a ninja, trained to tolerate pain." Said Sakura while glaring at Voldemort.

The so called Dark lord was in shock, this was the first time ever somebody had remained standing when he cast the crucio curse on them. Shock gave way to anger and disbelief in the warped brain of the dark wizard.

"No this is not possible, I am all powerful. No one can withstand that curse!"

"Sorry but you've been proved wrong." Said Sakura as she steeled herself for a fight.

"CRUCIO!!!! CRUCIO!!!! CRUCIO!!!! CRUCIO!!!! CRUCIO!!!! CRUCIO!!!! CRUCIO!!!! CRUCIO!!!! CRUCIO!!!! CRUCIO!!!!" yelled Voldemort his voice getting more and more desperate by the second. The spell hit Sakura repeatedly making her convulse in pain but she refused to give Voldemort the satisfaction of crying out or collapsing due to the pain.

As Hermione finally managed to deactivate the shield Sakura had formed around her and Voldemort, Harry surged forward in rage.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed at the top of his voice. Vaguely he noticed the timely entrance of the members of the Order of the Phoenix through a side door and that of the minister of magic through one of the many fireplaces.

As the Avada Kedavra curse hit the distracted Voldemort thus ending his life, Sakura's breath hitched.

Her eyes slid closed and she collapsed to the ground with blood escaping through her lips.

As she fell to the ground the last thing she saw was a frantic Kakashi sprinting towards her followed by everyone else. With the knowledge that the one she loved was safe, she let her eyes close and she drifted into darkness.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not very good with fight scenes…..

Anyway please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura.

Chapter 16

Last time:

As the Avada Kedavra curse hit the distracted Voldemort thus ending his life, Sakura's breath hitched.

Her eyes slid closed and she collapsed to the ground with blood escaping through her lips.

As she fell to the ground the last thing she saw was a frantic Kakashi sprinting towards her followed by everyone else. With the knowledge that the one she loved was safe, she let her eyes close and she drifted into darkness.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sakura stirred slightly as she returned to consciousness. Opening her eyes she wasn't met with the sight of the ministry of Magic, but with the sight of the vaulted ceilings of Hogwarts hospital wing.

Groaning she tried to sit up only to have a hand push her back down into the bed. Following the arm her gaze travelled up to a familiar head of messy silver hair.

"Kakashi…." She said her green eyes locking with his mismatched ones. His mask was off.

They were silent for a moment before Kakashi pulled her to his chest and held her tightly in his arms, as if he was scared that if he let her go she would disappear.

Sakura eagerly hugged back until she felt something damp fall onto her shoulder. Eyes widening in disbelief she pulled back out of the hug to get a good look at Kakashi's face.

"Kakashi???" she asked her voice barely a whisper. Her eyes not believing what she was seeing. Kakashi was crying because of her.

His grip tightened even more. Before he spoke, his voice hoarse and barely higher than a whisper.

"I nearly lost you Sakura… You've been out for two weeks. The curse did so much internal damage. Tsunade was scared that it was too much for your body. Sakura you almost died. I was so scared….. I've never felt so useless. I know over a thousand jutsus, but I could do nothing to help you when you were so near to death…."

Sakura listened quietly as he spoke before she pulled him flush against her.

"But I'm alive Kakashi. That's what matters." Kakashi nodded before burying his head in her shoulder.

After a few minutes silence Sakura spoke up.

"Kakashi did you say Tsunade-shisou is here?"

Kakashi smiled at her sheepishly and proceeded to tell her of how he panicked and called for help.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

For Sakura the next two weeks were spent in the hospital wing under the scrutinizing eyes of both Tsunade, who refused to return to Konohagakure until her apprentice was fully healed insisting that Shizune could handle running the village for a little while without her, and Madam Pomfrey.

It was far from dull though. She got visitors every day, including daily routines from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Kakashi of course stayed almost every moment next to Sakura's bed until he was forcefully removed by Tsunade. Tsunade's threats were very effective, and when he didn't listen, well Dumbledore hadn't really seen the point of repairing the Hospital wing doors and the 5 layers of walls that kept getting broken by a Kakashi shaped hole every time he had refused to leave Sakura's side.

Umbridge had disappointingly, not been killed by the centaurs, as Hagrid had had the stopped them before Umbridge was shot in the head by an arrow. However she was so traumatized by the event that she had been placed in the mental wing of St Mungo's for treatment for an unidentified time period.

Dumbledore had been reinstated as the Headmaster and Hogwarts was back to being peaceful once more. Well…it would be completely peaceful the moment the ninja left.

The news of Voldemort's death had spread through the wizarding community faster than a rumour at Hogwarts. Leaving a sense of joy in the wizarding community.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

As they walked silently in the deserted corridors of the castle, Sakura couldn't help but reflect on the past few days. Tsunade had returned to Konohagakure once Sakura had been able to leave the Hospital wing As they exited the castle Kakashi asked Sakura to closes her eyes. She obliged trusting Kakashi with her life.

"Ok you can open your eyes now Sakura." Kakashi spoke in but a whisper.

Sakura opened her eyes to reveal the place Kakashi had first confessed his love to her. The lake seemed more beautiful bathed in the light of the moon than, the soft ripples of the water glittered like dancing teardrops of crystal. The moon seemed to illuminate their surroundings.

"Would you like to sit?" Kakashi asked lightly.

"I would love that." She smiled while taking off her heels.

Kakashi took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pant legs a little. They walked up to the edge of the lake hand in hand and sat close to each other dipping their feet into the cool refreshing water. She turned her head toward Kakashi and found him already smiling at her. She smiled to and leaned closer to kiss him. He met her half way. They shared a loving little kiss. After they broke apart Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Sakura had nodded off a little resting on his shoulder.

"Sakura you ready to get up." He gently shook her.

"Hmm." She said nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder.

He chuckled lightly kissing the top of her head and looking at the moon with his lone uncovered eye. It was now or never had he thought.

"Come on Sakura. I have to tell you something." Kakashi said lightly but seriously.

Sakura shot-up at the seriousness of his voice. She was slightly scared and wondered what he was going to tell her. She wondered if he was breaking up with her. Had she done something wrong? All her fears started to run though her mind at once making her extremely fearful about what was going to happen. Kakashi sensed her getting nervous and fearful and gently kissed her lips bringing her to a standing position in front of him.

"It's nothing bad Sakura. Everything is fine." Kakashi said as kissed her again.

"Then what is it Kakashi?" She asked a little more relaxed.

"I want to ask you something but first I want you to do something." He whispered taking her hands up to his face.

He was guided her hands up to his mask and headband and nodded at her to continue. She stood still for few seconds. As she pulled the mask down and the headband she looked up colliding with a pair of strong, powerful, yet mismatching eyes. She gasped at what she saw. Never had she seen so many emotions willingly shown in his eyes. His headband slipped from her hands as they became too weak to hold anything. The headband slowly fell and hit the ground with a thud.

"Kakashi…" She said gently tracing his face with her hands. Marvelling at the amount of love and care she saw in his eyes.

"I love you." Kakashi said leaning his head into her caressing hands.

"And I love you more than anything." Sakura said back still gazing into his eyes.

Kakashi leaned down and captured Sakura's lips into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to him. She slid her hands around his neck and into the back of his hair gliding her fingertips through it. He leaned her back a little giving him a better access to her lips and deepening the kiss. After a few minutes they had to separate due to the lack of oxygen.

"Sakura you make me the happiest I have ever been. I love you more than I though I could ." He started to say looking directly into her eyes his mismatched gaze meeting her passionate green.

"The first day I met you I thought you were just a weak annoying genin. However over the years you proved me wrong and I came to see you as a dear friend. Someone who I knew would be glad to greet me after I return home from a mission. However since the start of this mission you made me feel love and showed me how to trust again. You make me feel alive. Something I haven't truly felt in a long time." He expressed to her his gaze never leaving hers.

"I'm not very good at letting people in Sakura. I've seen too much and lost so many people. I'll do anything and everything in my power to protect you. To make you feel safe and loved. I love the fact you can cheer someone up when they are down. I love the way you never give up on people, not even Sasuke when everyone else, even Naruto, had. You never gave up on me. I love your face, your smile, your mind, your body, and your soul. And most of all I love who you are inside." He said taking his hand and reaching into his pocket and got on to one knee in front of her.

"Sakura Haruno, I know it is rare for shinobi to marry. And yes we may not live much longer, hell me might not live to see tomorrow, but I would rather spend every living moment I have left by your side rather than watching you from afar. So will you give me the honour to love and protect you for as long as we both live? Will you allow me to stand by your side through thick and thin forever as one? Will you have me as your husband? Sakura will you marry me?" The he said it opening the box to reveal the ring nestled in the black velvet. He held his breath awaiting her answer.

She couldn't believe he was expressing himself to her in such a way putting his heart on his sleeve. She knew he wasn't lying about what he was telling her for his eyes revealed all. But then she saw him getting on one knee and pull a box out of his pocket and opened it in front of her to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. Then her ears caught his endearing question. "Sakura will you marry me." She could hardly breathe he was asking her to marry him; he wanted them to get engaged. Hatake Kakashi, the most famous bachelor in Konoha was asking her to marry him. Sakura felt tears of joy threatening to spill down her face. He really was going to make sure she stayed his and his alone. She flung herself down into his arms and sobbed happily in to his chest soaking his shirt. He slowly brought her to stand with him and lifted her chin so she could meet her eyes. They studied each other's eyes straight into each other's souls.

"So will you Sakura." He whispered lightly.

"Y-yes." She half laughed and half choked on her sobs.

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears she said Yes, she said yes! He quickly grabbed the ring from the box and gently took her left hand and slid the ring gracefully onto her ring finger. Sakura held it up gazing at the beautiful jewels that sparkled in the moon's reflection. Sakura started to half cry and half laugh as did Kakashi. He scooped her up into his arms and swung her in small circles on the shores of the lake.

Kakashi stopped and looked down lovingly at the woman in his arms. His woman now and forever. He lowered his head down and she met him half way as they kissed. When they broke their kiss, they smiled and love shown deeply in both their eyes. He placed her back onto the ground and wrapped his arm around her waist the gave her a light squeeze, she looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as they started to make their way out back to the castle.

Halfway up the stairs the staircase started to move startling the two lovers. Sakura giggled as Kakashi grunted in annoyance. He looked down at her and smirked scooping her up bridle style placing his lips back on hers placing fiery kisses down her face to her throat. She moaned in pleasure at how he was making her feel. He finally captured her lips again plunging his tongue deep into her mouth as he made his way to their room. Thank god it was early hours of the morning so no one was about to see the two locked in such a passionate display.

He flung the door opened and closed it with the back of his foot. He walked over to the bed and laid Sakura down still kissing her. He kept his weight off of her leaning on his elbows. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes. Lust clouded over both their eyes but love shown through as they peered at each other. Sakura began to kiss feather light kisses all over his face and gliding them down his neck. Her hand gently went for the clasp on his top and undid them. She slid her hands up his chest and under his top as she began to take it off him.

Kakashi helped her slide off his top never breaking their heated kiss. He broke the kiss for a need of air but only briefly as his lips came back to caress her jaw-line. He lightly nipped up and down her neck paying special attention to the crock of her neck sucking harder and applying more pressure to his nips. She arched her neck giving him better access to her sensitive flesh. Her hands found their way to his bare chest where she dragged her nails lightly along his chest. Kakashi visibly shuttered out of pleasure gasping into the side of her neck. His body involuntary pushed its self into her hands. Sakura turned the tables and flipped Kakashi so she was now on top.

She smiled at him and kissed his lips teasing him, not allowing him deepen it or to completely lock on. She heard him growl lowly in his throat in frustration. Slowly she kissed her way down to his jaw-line nibbling lightly as she went down. He arched his head back into the pillow giving her full access to continue her assault on his skin. She made her way down to his neck playfully nipping here and there every once in a while sucking gently on some exposed flesh. She made her way down towards his exposed chest sliding her fingernails down his sides sending shivers up his spine. She kissed feather light kisses up and down his chest making him grunt in response. She slowly kissed her way back up to his neck and traced an invisible line up to his right left ear. He choked back a cry of pleasure as she licked behind his ear and gently sucked on the back of the earlobe, and then nibbling on the outer edge of the earlobe. He was going crazy he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

While Sakura continued her attack on his ears his hand found their way to the zipper on the back of her top. His fingers worked the zipper half way down leaving her the shoulder straps of her top loosely handing. He couldn't take it anymore and glided his hands over her shoulders brushing away the annoying straps. Her dress slid half way down to her waist revealing her bindings. He was having a hard time controlling his thoughts as Sakura decided drag her tongue down over his chest waving patterns as she went. That was the last straw. He grabbed her covered breasts causing her to stop her assault and moan loudly and gasp as he massaged them. Slowly he forced them into a sitting position not breaking his hold on her breasts. He leaned his head in and captured her lips in a hungry deep kiss sending shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. One of his hands released their captive hold on her breast and travelled down her back to undo her top and slipping it to the ground with his clothes. Once done he proceeded to lower her back onto the bed. He kissed both mounds through the silk bra feeling her nipples already hardening under his attention. All Sakura could do was moan softly and arch her back pressing herself into his awaiting body. His hands came up to undo her bindings easily pulling them off and discarding them onto the floor.

As one hand came up and massaged one breast his mouth found the other. He kissed it lovingly at first and then hunger took over him and he plunged his mouth over her pebble hard nipple. He sucked slowly at first rolling his tongue over hardened pebble of flesh but then began to sucking harder taking her nipple in between his teeth applying pressure and twisting it lightly. She moaned his name arching harder into his mouth as her fingernails dug into his back. Not wanting her other breast to feel left out he proceeded to give the same pleasure to her left breast.

While he was occupied, her hands slid down from his back and made their way to the belt around his pants. She unbuckled his belt and undid the button and brought the zipper down. She bent her legs up so could put her feet on the sides of his thighs pushing his pants down and onto the floor carelessly. Kakashi mirrored her movements and removed her trousers in a similar manner.

Once they were off his hands travelled down her sides to her panties hooking his thumbs around their edges he slid them down. As he began to slide her panties down, his lips left her breasts trailing down passing her stomach. Once her undergarment was disposed of on the floor continued kissing around her curls.

All of the sudden she felt something enter her and she chocked on her gasp. She moaned in pleasure and wanting her hips beginning to rock back and forth in union with his finger. He stopped and added another finger into her entrance gaining a louder moan. Her cries were music to his ears causing him to increase his speed as he added another finger.

"Oh, Kakashi. Please!" She begged arching her back into his hands.

"Kakashi Please. I-I-I need you." She pleaded scratching her fingers in his hair.

He went faster and harder at hearing her pleas it was driving him mad. He felt her insides begin to clamp around his fingers.

"Oh, KAKASHI!" She cried out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her.

Her hips bucked up wanting to pull Kakashi's fingers in further. Her juices poured out around his fingers. Pulling his fingers out of her, he put them into his mouth greedily licking his fingers clean.

"Please Kakashi." Sakura asked trembling in the aftershock of her orgasm.

He looked up at her and crawled up her body and kissed her lips tenderly. He pulled his boxers off discarding them on to the floor as the last piece of garment was discarded. They now were both fully naked to each other. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked deeply into her eyes. God he loved her.

"Sakura." He said his voice husky with passion. She only nodded giving him consent to continue.

"I love you." He whispered as his lips came crashing down in hers. With one quick hard thrust he as inside her. Her body arched into him pushing him deeper in. He stayed still for a few seconds before he slowly began to pull out and then thrust back in. He continued a slow pace rocking back and forth as her hips met him half way.

"Faster, please Kakashi faster." She panted annoyed with the teasing torturous pace.

Not one to disappoint he quickened his pace thrusting harder as he went. The sounds she was making encouraged him to keep going faster and harder. Soon she was unable to keep up with his pace as she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him deeper access to her. Sweat glistened on his body his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck in concentration. He felt her insides start to tighten around him.

"Oh, Sakura." He groaned into her neck feeling his release near.

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi." She said panting his name as she neared her second climax.

"Oh…..KAKASHI!" She screamed out his name as her muscles clamped down on him hard throwing her into her second orgasm.

"SAKURA!" He called out reaching his own release as she clamped tightly around him milking him for all he was worth.

He stayed still panting heavily into her neck; his hands trembled as he supported himself from crushing Sakura below. Sakura panted under him her body still trembling from the orgasm. Kakashi pulled out slowly and rolled off of Sakura gathering her in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her forehead slightly yawning.

"And I love you." She yawned kissing his lips tenderly cuddling deeper into his embrace.

Kakashi leaned down and brought the covers up and over them as they drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tsunade was back in her office in the Hokage building. She was thankful that nothing had happened while she was away. Sighing she let a smile sneak onto her face when she thought back to a conversation she had with Kakashi while healing him after she had literally punched him out of the hospital room.

*Poof*

Lifting her head off the desk her eyes settled on a small brown Nin dog, which she knew only too well.

'Speak of the devil' though Tsunade with a slight smirk.

"Pakkun, how can I help you?" she asked the dog in front of her.

"Boss sent me with a message." Answered Pakkun, with a doggy grin and his tail wagging wildly.

"And?" asked Tsunade perching on the end of her seat desperate to hear of the result of Kakashi's planned proposal.

Silence reigned in the office before Pakkun answered.

"She said Yes"

Anything else the dog was going to say was forgotten in the joyful shriek of the Hokage.

Shizune came running in to the office in a hurry.

"Tsunade –sama!!!!!"

"Shizune gather the following people and have them meet us at sunrise outside the gate. We're going on a trip!"

"What for Tsunade-sama?" asked a bewildered Shizune.

"We are going to plan and attend my apprentice's wedding!!!!" yelled Tsunade as she practically danced out of the office in the direction of her house in order to pack.

After tearing her gaze away from the overjoyed Hokage, Shizune looked at the list of names Tsunade had put on the list.

'Naruto

Kotetsu

Iruka

Jiraiya

Izumo

Anko

Asuma

Genma

Kurenai

Ibiki

Gai

Tenzou'

Shizune sighed before starting to give messages to genin to deliver. They had a wedding to go plan and attend to.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

End of chapter 16. Kakashi might be a bit OOC, but he's supposed to be in love so….

Anyway how you enjoyed this chapter. A few more to go before this fic is finished.


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 17

Last time:

Shizune sighed before starting to give messages to genin to deliver. They had a wedding to go plan and attend to.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Both Kakashi and Sakura had agreed they preferred a white wedding rather than a traditional Japanese one, and since they had announced that they were going to hold the wedding at Hogwarts, much to the delight of Professor Dumbledore, all the students and faculty wanted to attend on top of many others. Of course the entire Order of the Phoenix were attending as well as their families.

Kakashi and Sakura were making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast while quietly discussing wedding plans between themselves.

However the silence was interrupted by a loud shriek coming from the doors of the entrance hall.

As the pair looked up, neither of them had time to blink before they were both tackled. Sakura found herself wedged in between Tsunade and Shizune who were both hugging her to death, while Anko and Kurenai stood nearby grinning like crazy.

Kakashi however wasn't as lucky. He was literally tackled by 9 fully grown shinobi: Naruto, Gai, Genma, Kankuro, Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo, Yamato and Jiraiya. Asuma, Ibiki and Gaara watched from the sidelines at the comical sight of the famous copy ninja being stuck under 9 other men.

As Kakashi unceremoniously kicked them all off him he looked up to find his fiancée trying to hold in her laughter while in the doorway leading to the Great Hall the whole of the school was watching them all. Kakashi glared as to warn all the wizards and witches to not even dare say a word or else. They got the message.

As all the kunoichi started to talk at great speeds, all the shinobi took one look at the group of excited females and in a unanimous decision they all legged it outside onto the grounds as fast as possible.

The wedding planners from hell had arrived in the form of Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai and Shizune.

Woe is the poor soul who would get in their way.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

At the first light of dawn, Sakura climbed from beneath the cool sheets, groped for her dressing robe in the dark, then settled into a chair at the window to watch the sun rise over her room on her wedding day.

The wedding was not to begin until three o'clock, and that seemed like an eternity from now.

For hours, time scarcely seemed to move, and then, just after noon, time leaped forward, picking up extraordinary speed. People scurried in and out of her room, Hermione and Luna sat talking on the bed while Ginny brushed Sakura's now waist long pink hair until it shone. Kurenai and Anko were conversing quietly in the background. Tsunade came into the room wearing a gown, ready to go, and Shizune as ever was right on her heels.

"Hello," Sakura said in quiet, joyous tone.

"Nervous or just not talkative?" Tsunade asked gaily.

"Neither. Just happy."

"Aren't you the tiniest bit nervous?" Tsunade persevered hopefully, darting a conspiratorial wink at the others. "I hope our Copy-nin hasn't changed his mind."

"He hasn't," Sakura assured her with her perfect serenity.

"Well" Yamato said, coming into the room, "I can see things are very different than they are in the other side of the castle this afternoon. Naruto, Jiraiya, Genma, and Gai are driving Kakashi to the brink of madness while the others just watch."

"Is Kakashi nervous?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"More than you could ever imagine." answered Yamato, smiling and sat himself on the bed beside Shizune.

"Why?" Sakura asked in alarm.

"Why? There are at least a dozen reasons why, and all of them are either directly or indirectly related to Gai, Naruto, Jiraiya or Genma. At nine o'clock this morning, Genma arrived to get Kakashi ready and he told Kakashi that as he passes by the main hall, a carriage was being loaded and he was quite, quite certain he saw _you _getting into it. Kakashi was already bounding down the stairs to come after you before Genma shouted that he was joking."

Sakura smothered a laugh and her friend/former captain said, "You may find that amusing, my dear, but Kakashi did not. And that is only the beginning. Jiraiya keeps talking about your upcoming honeymoon and also said that Kakashi and you would be prefect inspiration for his next novel, as you can imaginethat didn't go down very well with Kakashi-sempai. Naruto keeps asking him if he is nervous every five minutes, and we lost count after the 67th time as to how many times Gai has burst into tears over the youthelness of his rival getting married. "

"Poor Kakashi."

"Poor _them_," Yamato corrected dryly. "I came here because I couldn't bear to watch my sempai killing the lot of them, which is what Kakashi was threatening—rather seriously I might add—to do if any of them came within arm's reach of him again."

Time flew on rapid, beating wings, and suddenly Sakura was fully dressed, walking into the bedroom for her friends' inspection.

"Oh my …" Tsunade gasped, her eyes shining with wonder. Shizune smiled, Yamato did the same and the other girls were beaming.

"I have never seen anything as beautiful in all my life!" exclaimed Yamato. He surveyed Sakura's ivory, pearl-encrusted gown. Its low, square-cut bodice hugged Sakura's bosom, then tapered to a narrow waistline. The under sleeves were tightly fitted satin tubes terminating in deep points at the tops of her hands, withwide bells at her elbows. She wore a long silvery veil. Her long hair was pulled back off her forehead. It cascaded over her shoulders in curving waves, ending in soft thick curls, midway down her back. On top of her head there was a silver tiara with small incrusted diamonds.

Tsunade finally spoke, and pride thickened her voice. "We should leave early for the Great Hall. Iruka said there were crowds of spectators already gathering when he passed there hours ago, and he said that the grounds were packed."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kakashi surveyed the Great Hall in an attempt to calm himself. The wizards had outdone themselves. The house tables were gone and in their place were rows and rows of seat with an aisle running down the middle. Kakashi was dressed in a majestic looking black tuxedo. He still wore his mask but not his forehead protector. Instead his hair was loose, while most of it still defying gravity, some of it fell to cover his Sharingan.

Candles illuminated the aisle and the altar placed in the Great Hall. The organ pipes gave forth an expectant note, and then music rose majestically, filling the echoing Great Hall of Hogwarts from its marble floor to the high-vaulted ceilings.

One by one, Sakura watched her bridesmaids, who were Ginny, Luna and Hermione, drift down the aisle. Followed by Shizune and Tsunade.

Sakura turned to Naruto who was going to walk her down the aisle. She could already see Iruka next to Kakashi, acting as his best man.

The organ music suddenly stopped, followed by a long moment of suspenseful silence, then it gave forth two expectant blasts, and Sakura laid her one of her trembling hands upon Naruto's arm.

With the bridal march music soaring through the Great Hall, hushed silence as she took each step, Sakura stared down the long aisle.

Kakashi had carried a picture in his mind of how she would look at this moment—a picture of a beautiful bride in a veil and flowing white gown. But the vision he saw coming toward him snatched his breath away. He unconsciously activated his Sharingan in order to imprint the picture of her forever in his mind.

"Oh my God," Kakashi whispered in his heart.

The crowd watched as in anticipation as Kakashi stepped forward, his tall frame resplendent in his black tuxedo. They saw him take her hand and smile into her eyes—and they knew he said something to her. But only Sakura heard his softly spoken, "Hello, my cherry blossom."

The sight of the handsome man even with his mask on gazing upon his beautiful bride with such gentle pride brought handkerchiefs to eyes before the couple ever began to say their vows.

Kakashi led her to the altar, to take her place beside him, the place that would be hers for eternity.

Sakura stood with her hand in his strong, reassuring grasp. When Dumbledore asked her to repeat her vows, she returned to Kakashi and lifted her eyes to meet his warm, reassuring gaze. She made her voice sound firm and sure, but when she was promising to obey him, Kakashi's expression changed. He lifted his one visible brow in a look of such humorous doubt that Sakura almost missed a word she choked back a stunned giggle.

At last they were pronounced man and wife; the organ music rose and swelled; and Kakashiclaimed his right to kiss his bride. However as the congregation waited withbaited breathfor the sight of Kakashi's face unmasked; Sakura's bouquet came up and blocked the sight from view earning a massive groan from everyone present.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Professor Dumbledore suddenly said. "Mr. and Mrs. Hatake!"

At that, the crowd began to clap again, much louder than before. When Kakashi finally let go of Sakura, after his mask was back in place they turned and smiled at the huge crowds of people all waiting to congratulate them as they turned to face everyone arm in arm.

"Thanks everyone but you know what. I am ready to party. Hit it." Sakura grinned pointing to the DJ. He promptly hit the music. The guests stood up, grabbing their chairs, and opening up the dance floor.

"Come on Kakashi." Sakura said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor. They danced for about an hour before Tsunadewent up to the microphone.

"Can we have the happy couple up here so we can start the food?" Tsunade smiled. They went up and sat down at the tables that had been set up in front of all the tables. The food was served and that is when Asuma stood up with glass in hand getting everyone's attention. He smiled. This was going to be good.

"I have a toast I would like to make. Kakashi, take Sakura's hand and place your hand over hers. Now, remember this moment and cherish it... because this will be the last time you will ever have the upper hand! But you will learn how to always get the last two words in every discussion -- just make sure the words are "Yes dear".

Laughter enveloped the room. Asuma got a kick from Kurenai under the table and a nasty glare from her. He just laughed along with the group as he sat down. Naruto stood up smiling he had a toast as well.

"Kakashi-sensei you were my sensei and you have saved my life many times, and looked after me and the rest of team 7 in your own weird way. Never did I ever think you would marry Sakura-chan. You better take care of her otherwise you'll have to deal with me. Sakura-chan you were always there for me, you always believed in me. You are my best friend and like a sister to me and you always will be. I wish you all the happiness in the world you deserve it; and hey who knows maybe you'll be able to cure the old man's habit of always being late. " Naruto finished with a laugh as he ducked avoiding the kunai that had been aimed at his head, before raising his glass. As did the rest of the room.

After the dinner had been eaten and the plates cleaned away and the dance floor set up. It was time to start the partying.

"We need all the bachelors to come on out it is time to toss the garters." Called Tsunade loudly while swinging a bottle of sake around wildly, while Shizune attempted to grab the swinging bottle from her at the same time. The single men made it to the centre of the room.

Kakashi led Sakura over to a chair where she sat down. Kakashi put her foot on his shoulder. He slowly slid his hand up her inner leg under her dress. Sakura shot daggers at him when his hand went too far up. He took hold of the garter starting to slide it down but stopped when a thought struck him and Sakura caught it. She mouthed don't you dare at him but he didn't listen. He pulled up her dress and lowered his mouth to the garter at her knee. Taking it in his teeth he pulled it on down and off to cheers and laughter filling the room. Sakura was beat red. He took it out of his mouth stood up and tossed it over his shoulder never taking his humoured filled eyes off Sakura. All the single men scrambled to catch it.

"Ok then." Tsunade laughed. "Now we need all the unmarried ladies up here." The women went over to the middle of the floor. Sakura stood up, smiling she turned around and threw the bouquet over her head. The women were worst then the men. They were falling over each other trying to catch it. You could even hear material ripping.

After the fighting had stopped most of the great Hall burst into laughter as they saw who had caught the garter and the bouquet. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. The two were trying to avoid looking at the other and both their faces matched the colour of Ginny's hair.

Professor Dumbledore cued the music. It was time for the dance just for the bride and groom. As the couple were finishing their dance everybody else started to join in.

After about an hour of dancing, and having to share his wife with everyone, Kakashi strolled over to where she was dancing with Yamato and plucked her out of his grasp and into his arms before sweeping her off into another dance

As he put his hand over hers, he smiled before asking: "Can we skip the rest of the reception and go straight to the honeymoon?"

She smacked him. "Hentai."

He snickered and kissed her through his mask. However only five minutes later she was wrenched out of his grasp by Kankuro who grinned at him before spinning Sakura around crazily.

"KANKUROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Shaking his head at the sheer volume of his wife's voice he went to sit with the other ninja's who were at a table on the side of the dance floor.

Then a slight change in the atmosphere made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Reflexively he tensed up and shot his glance towards the closest ninja, Tsunade. Her attention, however, was certainly fixed on a point just out of his view. He shifted his position to see what it was that she was looking at, but he couldn't really tell. Then a soft glow appeared and slowly took shape.

`It can't be…'

But it was and his heart pounded in his chest as the figures of his long dead friends and family appeared, coming to pay their respects on his special day. Rin and Obito appeared first, then Minato, followed by his father.

He knew he was staring like a fish out of water and for a moment he thought they couldn't see him. Then the translucent figure of his father cast a fond glance his way and he knew that they were well aware of him.

He wondered if Sakura and everyone could see them as well. He watched his wife carefully and saw her look his way. Then he saw her step falter as she saw their new visitors. Disengaging herself from her current dancing partner, he watched her come over, her step uncertain.

"Kakashi," she whispered.

"Yeah, I know," he answered as he stood next to her taking her hand in his.

The music had stopped and all the guests grew still, all watching.

All the ninjas in attendance rushed to stand next to the married couple many with looks of awe in their eyes.

"Obito… Rin..." said Kakashi still not daring to believe what he was seeing.

His two friends smiled and bowed.

"Minato Sensei…"

The image of Konoha's fourth Hokage smiled softly and bowed as well. He stepped forward and put his hand up, making a gesture of blessing over the married couple. Tears sprang up in Sakura's eyes, and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Minato-sama." She said while trying not to cry.

Another small bow was her answer.

"Thank you," said Kakashi softly, giving his sensei a bow while trying to remain in control of his emotions.

Minato smiled at him before his translucent form drifted over to a shell-shocked Naruto and blessed him as well

"I'm… I'm so happy that you could be here tonight. I miss you so much," Kakashi added.

Rin gave them a sweet smile that spoke volumes for him, and Obito gave him a huge smile and a double thumbs up. Kakashi nodded in understanding.

Then his attention was drawn to his father who moved towards him.

Sakumo nodded and placed a hand over her heart.

"I love you too," Kakashireplied, with a tear rolling silently down his cheek hidden by his mask. "I hope, I pray that you are at peace."

Sakumo and Minato nodded, while Obito and Rin looked at each other and reached out to hold each other's hand, and then they smiled at Kakashi and nodded.

"I'm so glad," he said.

Minato looked behind him and his smile faded.

"Is it time for you to go?" Kakashi asked.

The former Hokage nodded and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry too," he admitted. "But I'm happy that you could visit for this short time at least."

The tender smiles came back as his long dead friends and father looked fondly at them. Then one by one, the shades turned and faded from sight until only Rin, Obito and Minatoremained. They stayed for a moment longer, then they bothbowed and stepped back, their figures blurring with each step until they too were gone. Silence reigned in their wake.

"Well, I was planning to give you both an unpublished Icha Icha volume, but I don't think I can upstage that," Jiraiya commented, breaking the tense mood.

"Not likely," Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi sensei, was that…?" Naruto asked, looking a little shell shocked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"That was your father," Tsunade confirmed.

"Oh." Was Naruto's reply.

"But Kakashi how did they..?" asked Sakura shell-shocked at what had just happened.

"Magic" was her husband's answer before he claimed a kiss from his wife through his mask.

"Well, I think that's our cue to wrap this thing up, no?" Said Kakashi.

Sakura nodded and took his hand.

Still holding hands, he led Sakura to the dance floor and held out his hand to take the microphone from the band singer.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight. Our day would not have been the same if you had not been able to share it with us," he began. "We are very grateful that you could be here."

Knowing that Kakashi wasn't one for speeches, Sakura gently took the microphone from him.

"It means so much to us to see so many of our friends here with us. This wedding has been wonderful and all of you have helped to make our day perfect," she said.

Kakashitook the microphone back. "The band will keep playing for a while longer, but Sakura and I are leaving for our honeymoon. That's right isn't it?" He turned to her. "Now we get to go our honeymoon with no interruptions right? _**Right Naruto?**_" His exposed eye narrowing until it focused on the grinning blonde who was attempting to look innocent.

The crowd laughed and Sakura hid her mouth behind her hands.

"Naruto! You didn't answer my question!"

Sakura's reaction was to shrug at the crowd and giggle, and then she took the mike from him. "He never changes."

"Get him out of here before he pops a vein!" Anko cat-called.

"Don't worry. I'll put him out of his misery," Sakura promised. "Thank you again everyone."

She gave the microphone back to the singer who led a farewell cheer as Kakashi picked up his wife and carried her bridal style off the dance floor.

"Sayonara!" she called, waving good-bye when he didn't stop, but instead kept going until he had carried her clear out of the Great Hall.

He carried her all the way to their room where he carried her over the threshold before setting her down.

"You stay here. I'll get the bags," he told her.

"Bags?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore made us reservation at a luxury wizard hotel in London. Fully paid for, apparently it's a communal gift from the members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Well then Mr Hatake what are we waiting for?" asked a smirking Sakura.

"I am waiting for the Mrs Hatake to join me so we can take the portkey to the Hotel." Replied Kakashi.

It took her only a few seconds to be securely wrapped in his arms and then they were gone.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

OMG. I am so sorry. I never intended to leave you all hanging for so long, and I sincerely apologize. I have been unable to write due unfortunate circumstances for 4 months earlier this year, and once I could write I had my university exams. But now hopefully since its summer I will have plenty of time to finish this fic and start another KakaXSaku fic which is brewing in my mind. Once again I sincerely apologize to everyone, I know how frustrating it can be to wait for the next chapter, and I am sorry I made you all wait this long.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review.


	17. Epilogue

Sakura's Majikku Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Epilogue:

Molly Weasley bustled around her kitchen with practised ease even though she was worried that everything wouldn't be done on time. It was Christmas Day and the whole family and close friends were coming to the burrow for Christmas lunch.

Molly sighed, it had been 12 years since Voldemort had been defeated and 10 years since the Golden Trio had finished School. All of her children were happily married and she had in total 21 grandchildren and with another four on the way. She was happy. Looking at the clock she saw that it was almost 11, after 11, people would start arriving and then the chaos would begin.

Bill and Fleur arrived first with their children, Marie (10) and Luc (7), shortly after them Percy and his wife Penelope arrived with their two sons, Peter (8) and Paul (4).

Fred and his wife Angelina and their children, the twins Ryan and Sam (5) and their daughter Jenny (2), arrived at the same time as George with his set of twins, Louise and Rachel (4) and his wife Katie who was 8 months pregnant.

Charlie and Lisa arrived around 12, with their children, Adam (9), Lucy (6) and Sophie (4). Shortly after them Ron and his pregnant wife Hermione arrived with their kids, Emma (9) and Matthew (7), along with Harry and his wife Luna and their 3 children: James (9), Lily (7) and Anna (1).

Christmas dinner was always served at 1pm, a fact the Weasley children knew off by heart. It was almost one a clock and Molly was starting to wonder where her daughter and her family was; but just as she started to make her way over to the fireplace to make a floo call, the kitchen door burst open and two boys ran inside shortly followed by two young girls.

Molly put her hands on her hips and looked at the four of them. The rest of the family were paying attention as well since the foursome's parents were missing.

"Julian, Anthony, Sarah, Elizabeth, where are your parents?" asked Molly.

The two sets of twins shifted on their feet and then the eldest Julian (8) started to answer,

"Well Grandma they're…"

But he was cut off by an angry voice coming from the kitchen.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I CAN WALK BY MYSELF! I AM PREGNANT NOT AN INVALID!!!"

And sure enough a second later and irate Ginny Malfoy appeared in the lounge closely shadowed by her frantic husband Draco Malfoy.

Immediately Molly saw the problem. Ginny was wearing high heeled shoes, which usually wouldn't be a problem but Ginny was 9 months pregnant with another set of twins and was also a week over due.

Molly automatically took charge of the situation and gently coerced Ginny into a seat much to Draco's relief.

At precisely 1pm the Weasley family and friends sat down for Christmas dinner. As everyone stuck in Molly sighed as she saw that there were 8 empty seats at the table. Hermione noticed and then said:

"Molly you know that if they could come they would." The whole table nodded in agreement, everybody missed them but unfortunately they couldn't always get time off to come visit for Christmas every year.

"I know but they haven't been able to come for the last 3 years, I worry something has happened."

Before someone could reassure Molly, there was a loud crack and grey smoke wafted through from the kitchen and into the dining room.

Molly and Arthur didn't have time to even get up since a flying blur crashed into both of them.

Most of the wizards were about to draw their wands as the smoke cleared, but didn't as the saw who had tackled Molly and Arthur.

Smiles broke out of everybody's faces.

Molly was beaming as she looked down at the little boy in her arms; next to her Arthur was hugging a little girl.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the doorway and two almost identical boys wandered in and managed to wave before they let themselves to be tackled by their honorary cousins.

"Ah sorry we're late Molly. It was a bit hard to get everyone ready to go." All the adults turned to the doorway and smiled and called out greetings to the two adults who had just arrived.

"SAKURA!! KAKASHI !!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!"

Sakura pushed a strand of her waist long hair out of her face and smiled warmly at the people who saw them as family. Kakashi tried to wave but was distracted by trying to keep hold of the two hyperactive toddlers under his arms.

When Molly saw them, she was out of her seat immediately and came to see the two youngest Hatakes.

"These two girls must be Yumi and Tsuki."

"Yes they are, the one with pink hair is Yumi, and the one with silver hair is Tsuki." Answered Kakashi.

Not for the first time almost every adult in the room marvelled at just how similar the Hatake children were to their parents.

Kakashi and Sakura had 6 kids in total so far.

The eldest were Obito and Sakumo who were 11, a set of twins. Sakumo was the spitting image of Kakashi except he had inherited his mother's bubbly personality. Obito was more laidback like his father, but even though he had the same messy silver hair as his twin, his eyes were bright green like his mothers

Their second child was Rin, who was 9. Rin was the spitting image of her mother, with pink hair and green eyes, but unlike her mother who had let her hair grow down to her waist Rin kept hers short like her mother had when she was younger.

Their third child was Minato who was 4. Minato was a mix of both his parents with silver hair and dark green eyes he was also a living ball of energy who managed to wear his parents out faster than an intense training session; and just like his namesake he was fast, he could often be found with Kyo, Naruto and Hinata's 4 year old son, causing trouble or running away from their parents.

Their youngest were Yumi and Tsuki who were 2, another set of twins. Yumi had pink hair like her mother's but had her father's dark eyes Tsuki on the other had was their only daughter who had silver hair, but she still had her mother's green eyes.

After everyone had said hello and hugs had been exchanged everyone sat down to eat. As Sakura sat down and surveyed the people she called family a sincere smile came to her face, it was nice to be with them again, Konoha would always be home, but the people at the table would also always be family to them.

Sakura thought back to the past when she and Kakashi had returned to Konoha for good.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Flashback:

_Sakura and Kakashi were in the Tsunade's office. They had just finished handing in the mission report and were having a chat with her. It had been two weeks since their wedding and they had just returned off holiday, and they had just shared their good news with Tsunade that Sakura was pregnant and she was going to be a grandmother. _

_Tsunade and Sakura were talking about the future when the door to the Hokage's office burst open and a group of people came in. _

_Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto stood inside the doorway to Tsunade's office._

_Naruto smiled sheepishly at Sakura and Kakashi._

"_Sorry, I couldn't stop them."_

"_It's okay Naruto." Answered Sakura, as she rose to her feet and turned to face the group of intruders. Tsunade and Kakashi also stood._

_But before Tsunade could speak, Sasuke in his usual arrogant manner had strode forward and grabbed Sakura's wrist and tugged her towards him. _

_Sakura who wasn't expecting it stumbled slightly._

"_Sorry Hokage-sama for the inconvenience she has caused." Said Sasuke pompously, and then turned to leave the office. Most of the group of intruders made to do the same._

_But all of the sudden Sasuke found himself face first on the floor with a massive bump on his head. He quickly jumped to his feet and turned to face Sakura who had obviously hit him, only for his jaw to fall open and gape at the sight before him just like everybody except Naruto and Tsunade._

"_I would appreciate it Uchiha if you kept your hands off my wife. Or else!" Growled Kakashi, his arms tightening around Sakura, pressing her closer to him as she leant into him and laced her arms around his neck._

_There was silence until Lee managed to stutter out a shaky question:_

"_W-W-Wife?!!!!!" _

_Sakura decided to answer._

"_Yes Lee wife. Kakashi and I got married two weeks ago with our close friends and family at the end of our mission." _

"_That can't be true!" yelled Ino in disbelief._

"_I assure you Miss Yamanaka that it is, Naruto can back up our story since he attended our wedding and walked Sakura down the aisle, as did the Hokage." stated Kakashi in a tone that booked no argument before turning to Tsunade._

"_Now if you would excuse us, Sakura needs to rest, we've had a long journey." Said Kakashi._

_Tsunade nodded, and with that Kakashi swept Sakura up into his arms and together they jumped out of the Hokage's window and into their new life together._

End Flashback:

It had taken a while for Sakura to accept back the friends she had once had, but now 12 years on everything had been forgiven and everyone were friends again and everyone had grown up.

Naruto and Hinata were married with 3 kids, as were Neji and Tenten. Shikamaru had moved to Suna to live with his wife Temari. Lee, Shino and Kiba were all married to civilian brides. Iruka had married Ayame from the Ramen store, Genma had amazingly married Shizune, Kurenai and Asuma had finally tied the knot, Ibiki and Anko were seeing each other but had yet to consider getting married, the pair were happy living in sin. The funniest couple was Jiraiya and Tsunade who had one evening gotten completely drunk and had woken up married, the revelation had caused Konoha to be woken that morning by numerous earthquakes and yelling and all its inhabitants were treated to the sight of the Hokage chasing her newlywed husband with a club while only wearing a nightdress and a dressing gown.

Naruto had become Hokage 3 years ago and it was the transition from one Hokage to another that had kept the Hatake family busy and unable to visit the wizarding world for a while.

Sasuke had in the end married Ino. The two of them had never really apologized for the past. But Sakura didn't care, Sasuke had enough problem of his own, after months of trying for a child, the last Uchiha discovered he was reproductively challenged and could never have children without help. That had been a blow to his pride and had helped mellow him slightly. The two were expecting their first child in the fall who had been conceived by IVF.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Kakashi, breaking her train of thought.

Sakura turned to face her husband and answered:

"Just the past. Remember when Sasuke found out about his problem?"

Kakashi snorted into his glass as his shoulders shook slightly as he laughed silently remembering only too well.

He opened his mouth to talk but what he was about to say never came out as everyone turned to Ginny who had just gasped in pain.

"What?" exclaimed Draco, alarmed. "What's the matter?"

"I—" She screwed up her face in pain. "I think I'm having contractions."

Draco's face went rather pale. "Okay. Um, just relax and I'll—."

"Oh my God my water just broke" exclaimed Ginny.

And with those seven words pandemonium broke out.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

10 minutes later Ginny was shut up in the biggest bedroom with Sakura, Molly, Hermione and Luna. Sakura had thrust Draco out of the room since all he was doing was getting in the way and running around like a headless chicken.

Arthur, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were all waiting, pale faced, conversing quietly between themselves, while Harry and Kakashi waited in silence. Draco spent most of the time pacing up and down outside the doorway, to nervous to sit or even talk to his family.

All the children were in the garden, Obito and Sakumo were keeping them all busy by showing off some ninja skills they knew. The pair were genin and had just graduated from the academy.

Three hours later the door to the bedroom opened, effectively stopping all conversation.

Everyone stood waiting with baited breath. Then Sakura appeared in the doorway.

Sakura smiled. "Congratulations, Draco, you have a son and a daughter."

The room erupted with cheers and congratulations, Draco was a bit too stunned to do anything, and only started functioning properly again when Bill gave him a jolly slap on the back.

"Can I see them?" asked Draco.

"Of course," laughed Sakura. "Come. They're all waiting for you."

Draco sucked in a deep breath and followed Sakura into the bedroom. Molly, Luna and Hermione were all talking in delighted voices, but Draco ignored them; his eyes instantly going towards the bed where his exhausted wife lay with two small bundles cradled in her arms.

Ginny smiled up at him, tears of joy clinging to her lashes. "We have a son and a daughter, Draco."

Draco made his way over to the bed and took a small bundle Ginny was offering to him. He stared down into the layers of cloth and found himself meeting the tiny silver eye of his newborn son.

Draco glanced up, meeting his wife's broad smile with an equally broad one of his own. He held onto his son with one arm and lightly stroked the head of his daughter gently.

"They are amazing," said Draco.

After giving the new family time to get acquainted, Ginny and Draco came downstairs with their newborns so they could meet their family.

After making sure that Ginny was sitting down Draco showed off his son and daughter to their family.

"Theodore and Evelyn Malfoy"

Kakashi and Sakura smiled at their adopted family and taking in the happy sight, even though their life was full of danger from being ninjas, both of them would never have had anything any other way.

THE END

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: Sorry this took a while, I just couldn't decide how I wanted it to end. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this story.

A huge thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, you guys were my motivation and inspiration to write and finish this story.

Thank you all!!!


End file.
